Eternal Life, Eternal Memories
by Hihana
Summary: Memories are nice, but that’s all they are… Rikku, Final Fantasy XXIIThis story is a companion piece to my other FF AC story: Stream of Memories. And describes Cloud's emotions and thoughts. I suck at summaries. R


Eternal Life, Eternal Memories

by Hihana

Genre  
after Advent Children, Romance,

Rating  
R – NC17

Disclaimer  
All mine!  
gets the blades of Souba pressed into the back '  
Wait just a misunderstanding, the characters belong to Square Enix! I just mess with them for your entertainment!  
Souba is removed II'  
Close one…

**Warning**

This story contains MALE/MALE romance. If you're offended by the fact that Cloud and Kadaj are getting it on, PLEASE LEAVE.

**Notes  
**This story is a companion piece to my other FF AC story: Stream of Memories. It can be read as a standalone but there may be a bit confusion. So I recommend that you read the other fic fist.

Be warned of SPOILERS! You should have at least played the game and seen the movie before reading this.

A reader of the first story pointed out that I made a mistake in the first story. What can I say, I'm in denial about Sephiroth's parentage and refuse to accept Hojo as his father.

My beta is still in Sweden, where he celebrated the new year.

I love reviews so tell me what you think of the story.

That's it I think .. a belated happy new year and on with the show…

_  
Memories are nice, but that's all they are… Rikku, Final Fantasy X/X-II  
_  
Time, most people think, is precious. Others say they have too much of it. I don't know about others, but to me time is meaningless and always will be. As I walk into the future with the memories of my past in mind. Always have and always will. We both do…

But now there are more important things to take care of then to philosophize over the meaning of time.

Blue eyes with just a hint of Mako green were peering into a clear surface. The thick blond strands framed a delicate face. Full lips twisted into an expression of annoyance. Looking into the mirror showed him, that no, his partner was still not up. Instead he lay curled up in a pile of blue sheets. That action reminded him of one big lazy cat.

"Vincent! Vincent, wake up…!"

A mumbled groan was all he got as a response. Raising an eyebrow, Cloud Strife was not impressed. For a man who had slept nearly thirty years in a coffin Vincent Valentine was a surprisingly long not to mention deep sleeper. Sighing slightly the blond pushed a few strands out of his face. There was only one method left to wake the older one. Turning around he existed the cabin that served as their bedroom.

Cloud returned only a few minutes later a small box in his right hand. Smirking slightly he lifted the thick black blanket which covered the body of his companion. The pale man shuddered a bit at the sudden cold, but otherwise didn't move. Cloud almost felt sorry for him, but only almost.

Opening the box he dumped the contents on Vincent's skin. Nanoseconds later the black haired man yelped jumped out of the bed and landed in a rather ungraceful manner on the floor. Ahh, the effect of ice cubes on naked skin. Cool blue eyes watched the whole scene with amusement. It wasn't often that he saw Vincent Valentine like this. He was for once not composed and controlled.

"Why did you do that?"

Yes, definitely a rare moment. Forcing his expression to remain calm the younger man turned to face the gunman. Long strands of black hair spilled all over the ground, red eyes watching him with something akin to annoyance but no real anger. Blue Mako eyes trailed over the flawless body. The midnight traces framing the lithe figure only enhanced the pale colour of the skin. Like this Vincent appeared to be a fragile puppet made from the finest porcelain. As if one wrong touch might break him apart.

"We're meeting Nanaki in less than six hours. You should get ready. I don't want to miss it."

With that Cloud turned around and left the room, they still had a bit of way to cover and as fast as their airship was the swordsman hated being late. But at least Vincent was finally awake. Without a noise the doors to the main deck slid open. Entering he nodded towards the first mate.

Various men and women looked up from their positions in front of several instruments. All greeted him with friendly faces and joyful looks. He inclined his head before turning towards the navigator. The young man was the newest member of their crew, barely twenty years old. He had yet to learn about their tradition. It was a rare occasion that they took outsiders onto their ship, but he and Vincent had their reasons for it.

The young man had short blond hair and blue eyes. The skin was slightly tanned and on his head he wore goggles. Then there was a shirt with matching pants and a belt. Dozens of different tools were hooked through the loops of aforementioned belt. The young navigator was also apprenticed under the airship mechanic. Though Byuo had already planned him to be the next first mate.

"Sir?"

"Good morning. Our next landing place is near Kalm."

The younger man nodded, his fingers flying over the keys. Several moments later a series of beeps sounded and the screen showed a green field. Their best landing place in the area surrounding Kalm.

"Sir, according to the Highland satellite the best position to land our airship would be this field. It's currently not used and Kalm is only a five minute walk away. Here are the coordinates."

Cloud studied the coordinates for a few minutes. Then he nodded sharply, it were the same ones they had used last years. Only back then there had been no field instead there had been nothing more than dirty and unused earth. But things changed he knew that.

"We will leave at once. Sent Byuo to me as soon as we're in the air. I will give him the last orders then."

"Yes Sir, we're ready for take off."

Looking at one of their leaders for confirmation he hit a button and the engine roared to life. The massive vehicle lifted off the ground. It didn't take more than a few minutes before they were high enough and on the way to their destination. Everything seemed to be in order. With a few final orders for Koenig he left the main deck behind.

The airship he and Vincent owned was the most modern vehicle in the known world. Ancient knowledge coupled with the newest inventions in the technology department made it most efficient and fast. From Neo-Midgar to Nibelheim their ship needed only two days. Given the fact that they needed to cross one continent that said something.

He smiled slightly, soon it was time. Had it already been another year? Apparently, time held little meaning for him or Vincent. Tapping his earring once he activated the integrated communicator. The tiny device was a 100 copy of the original earring with the wolf's head he had once worn. He no longer wore the original.

The broach, the ring and the earring had been a gift. But even silver, which was the element his gift had been crafted from, got old and worn. He didn't want to loose the pieces so he kept the earring and the broach in a box, which preserved jewellery. Broach and earring were worn only on one day in the year. Today was this special day.

"Vincent? Are you up?"

"Yes, I'm nearly finished. You can have the bathroom."

"I'll come after giving the first mate the final orders for today."

Vincent shut his communicator down. He didn't bother with an answer, but Cloud was used to that. They both weren't for unneeded words.

The conference room was on the highest level of the 'Meteor'. It was a long room stretching over the whole ship. Fifty persons fit easily into it and that without counting the persons who could lean against walls or simple be standing. There was a table in the centre along with a screen to present information. Terminals were worked into the table so that everyone sitting could access the data after the briefing.

The walls were blank with a few windows were worked into them. On the ceiling there was a simple Materia lamp which gave additional light. In one corner was also a small bar for drinks. Mostly stocked with juice, water and a few fruits. A small door hidden between bookcases connected the conference room with the office he and Vincent used.

The doors opened and Cloud stepped into the corridor. The door to the office was to his right. Standing in front of the door he waited for the eye scanner to do its work. The machine blinked a few times before the light of the scanner swept over his eye. Analysing the data took a few more seconds before the door to the office opened with a small 'click'.

Darkness greeted him, but the blue eyed man wasn't bothered by that. He could see every outline and every object in the whole room. The enhanced vision was certainly an advantage in their line of work. Knocking against the wood of the frame the room was bathed in a soft light. Piles of paperwork were neatly stacked on the wooded desk. A blank screen and notebook were also nearby. Sitting down he studied a few files and checked their ID on the market page in the network to see if they had new jobs. Two new contacts were visible but nothing urgent. It would be enough to call the clients tomorrow after the crew was awake and had breakfast.

Once the screen was blank again, he shut the notebook off. Taking a paper from the pile he read while waiting for Byuo to arrive. He didn't have to wait long, Byuo had been with them since he was born and he had been first mate for more than twenty years now. He already knew what was coming, but for the sake of the appearances Cloud still gave him the formal orders.

"Sir?"

"You know which day it is?"

"Yes Sir, it's the 500th anniversary of the defeat of Meteor and Sephiroth. You'll mourn today as you have done for the last fifty years, won't you?"

_For the last fifty years and more…_

"Correct! The crew has the day off. We'll land in Kalm in a few hours. Except the normal guards everyone can do what he wants as long as there is no trouble."

"Who will guard the ship?"

"Here is a list with the names of the persons who were on guard in the last years. Select five men and women who haven't guarded in the recent years."

"Yes Sir; I will do that."

Cloud nodded and motioned the man to follow him out of the office. As soon as the blond closed the door behind them the locks slid in place and no one but Cloud and Vincent would be able to enter. Without a word he left Byuo alone and stepped into the elevator leading to the quarters. He needed to get ready.

Byuo was left behind. Scanning the list briefly he noticed that soon they would have to start with the training of the teens. A few of the men and women were getting old and in their line of work that could lead to injuries. Guarding could be a dangerous task and if there was one thing he wanted to do it was keeping the men, women and children on the 'Meteor' save.

He had been living on the airship all his life since his parents as his grandparents and grand-grandparents had worked for the young blond and the quiet black haired man. It was tradition that the families stayed on the airship as long as they lived. The 'Meteor' had a long history starting more than 467 years ago as Cid Highwind had calculated the plans and then constructed this airship.

In all the years he had worked here Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine hadn't aged a day. In his younger days as he listened with wide eyes to the adventures of AVALANCHE. The legendary warriors who travelled the world to defeat Sephiroth and stop Meteor. He had never known that he lived with two of them.

In his late teens before he had started working as a mechanic he had studied the history of the 'Meteor'. By complete accident he had taken the wrong book from the library and instead he had gotten an old book the ShinRa Corporation had published a few months after the debacle with Sephiroth. The book had been rather boring but in the middle there had been pictures of the members of AVALANCHE.

The first had been a red haired woman named _Jesse_. She had died as the Turks had dropped the plate on sector Seven.

Then another dead member had followed: _Biggs_ a middle aged man from sector five. He had died with Jesse.

_Wedge_, again one of the dead members. Dieing while fighting ShinRa.

The inventor of the solar power _Barret Wallace_ had been shown. The dark skinned man with the gun arm and his small adopted daughter Marlene.

A young lady with dark brown hair and brown eyes: _Tifa Lockheart_. One of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Her family still owned numerous good bars and clubs.

The picture of _Aerith Gainsborough_ wasn't as good or detailed as the others had been, but the young woman with the enigmatic smile was breathtaking. Sadly she, too, was already dead. She had been murdered by Sephiroth.

Ship constructor _Cid Highwind_ had been next. The man who made every sailor blush with his cursing. Together with his colleague the ex-astronaut was leaning on his staff and grinned impishly. It was an old photograph; the man couldn't have been more than twenty.

_Caith Sith_ alias _Reeve_ was named as the spy. He had been working for ShinRa at first and nearly mucked the whole thing. The man had later become the last president of ShinRa before the firm was split.

The legendary Wutaian leader _Yuffie Kisaragi_ had been shown and ShinRa had cursed her abilities in the thievery department as she had robbed six packages of high class Materia after the defeat of Sephiroth.

The giant cat _Nanaki_ was still alive today. Together with his family he was guarding Cosmo Canyon.

And then he had gotten the shock of his life as the next picture had shown a young blond man with blue eyes in an old SOLDIER uniform. On his back there was a massive sword. Underneath the picture was the name: _Cloud Strife_

He had nearly started to hyperventilate on the spot. How could the young man named Cloud Strife be a hero of the old time, a _legend_! And at the same time be here on the ship working as a mercenary? Could it be an accident? No, there were only so many people with that hair, eyes and sense of style. Besides the Ultima Weapon was like the legendary Masamune. It only chose a master once and he had been fairly sure, that the massive sword in their weapon's chamber was the genuine thing. So Cloud Strife wasn't only a legend he was a _living _legend.

In the book he was listed as a SOLDIER first class and a member of ShinRa presumed missing and dead after a mission in his hometown Nibelheim.

The shock that _Vincent Valentine_, too, was a member of AVALANCHE wasn't nearly as bad as the first one had been. He had checked the picture twice. The Turk Vincent Valentine and the one he knew had only one thing in common and that was the black hair. Everything else was different: The eyes, the skin and the clothing.

The first picture showed Vincent Valentine as a Turk in a black suit with a rifle in his hand. The date underneath had been even more shocking. As with Cloud there was the same data: Missing and presumed dead in a mission in Nibelheim. The only catch was that the mission was nearly twenty five years before the one of Cloud. The second image was the one he knew. The black strands held back with a red headband, the black clothes, odd boots and the red cape. Not to forget the golden claw.

As he was young he had never realised the similarities between the Cloud and Vincent he knew and the ones from the bedtime stories his mother had told him. His parents had explained later that all crewmembers found out the truth eventually. But it was a taboo. Both Cloud and Vincent were private persons; they didn't need noisy people snooping in their business. So he had kept quiet and watched. He had watched as his sister in law learned the truth as had many others before her. Only a few weeks ago his youngest daughter had asked.

He had given her the answers she sought and then reprimanded her about not telling anyone outside the airship. His Mila had been raised here; she understood and would keep their employers' secrets.

_Family?_

Perhaps his son could guard the ship today. After all his last guard duty was six years ago? Yes, that sounded good. Pulling a pen from his pocket he began to make small notes next to the persons' names. Soon he had his enough people for the two shifts. The only thing left was to announce it. He sighed, that was his least favourite duty. Some were bound to complain. Shaking his head he left the conference deck behind to go to the bridge.

With a small beeping sound the door of the elevator slid open and Cloud stepped into the corridor. The personal quarters were used by him and Vincent and the crew with their families. Because of the children living here the whole level was nicely decorated. In this corridor the tapestry was white or better had been white. Now it was painted with all kinds of animals, flowers and other topics the children here found interesting.

Next was the day care for the children. Six women took care of the younger ones and toddlers while their parents worked on the ship. Be it in the kitchen, as teachers or somewhere else. Then the living room came, where the crew members would meet after they finished their work. Sometimes he and Vincent would join them. The dinning hall was next and the crew's quarters along with twelve bathrooms, four for the males, four for females and four for families. Only the quarters he shared with Vincent had its own bathroom along with the infirmary.

While no one could access their rooms; he and Vincent were able to overwrite the codes and scans of every other member of the ship. A simple yet effective security measure. While he trusted all members there was nothing wrong with having safety precautions in place.

Their own door was the last one at the very end of the floor. The door was unobtrusive and people who didn't know what to look for would probably pass it without further notice. Activating the scanner he waited for the device to confirm his identity. Seconds later the door slid open. Their quarters were different from the ones of the crew.

The rooms were a bit smaller given the fact, that neither Vincent nor he had children. There was an additional room but it was unused at the moment. Their living room served also as a second office. Bathroom and bedroom were accessible through two doors. The interior was made up of necessities; a few pictures gave the rooms some life and personality. On the desk at the far side of the wall were more photos. Carefully he lifted one of the smaller ones. The image was of a better quality than most others. Reno had given him the picture.

_So that you won't forget! We are part of your past too. You shouldn't ignore us! _

Of course Reno had used a more colourful version of those words but the meaning stayed the same. The red haired had wanted him to be aware of everything. That he shouldn't just break the ties and deny having known them and he had succeeded. Cloud had never forgotten what had shaped him. ShinRa and the Turks would always be part of his past. Even now… Blue eyes turned to the figure in the centre.

A blond haired man in a white suit stood there leaning against his wife. In the background were, dressed in blue suits, the Turks. Rude without shades for once, he looked a little sad and even in the image Cloud could see the tension between him and Reno. Studying the date at the bottom of the frame he knew why. At the time this photo had been taken Reno had already been dating Tifa and Rude who had had a crush on the lovely bar woman had been jealous.

Next to them was Tseng looking like he always had: Stern and serious. Elena was missing. As far as he knew she had been recovering from an assassination attempt on Rufus as the picture had been taken. He noticed that Tseng, too, seemed sad. The eyes of the Wutaian were on his boss and he could see deep sadness beneath that neutral blank mask... and love? Cloud frowned. He wasn't good with emotions but that one he recognized. The look in the Turk's eyes the last time he had seen him before the successful assassination…

Flashback

He hated medicine and science. That was a widely known fact and he had never made any move to hide it, but now? Now he was in desperate need of science. To be precise he was in need of the science of the ShinRa Inc.

Since years the contact between him and Rufus ShinRa had been nonexistent. Both parties had made a point of avoiding each other. The young president had been angry at him for declining their more than gracious business offer. Rufus had been lucky that the Turks had been there with him otherwise he might have strangled the blond man.

He should have been grateful that his Geostigma had been cured and that was just Aerith's doing. If it wasn't for her and her love for humanity they all would have died at the terrible poison. Shaking his head he sighed and pushed the blond strands out of his face. The Healin Lodge wasn't that far anymore only a few miles. That nothing his Fenrir wouldn't cross in a matter of minutes.

Taking a sip from his water bottle he studied his face in one of the mirrors. His eyes were still blue with the hint of Mako green around the pupils. Unruly blond strands were framing his face. His skin had now a healthy colour. Without Geostigma torturing him he looked… good? He didn't know; self-esteem had never been one of his strongest points and the teasing back in Nibelheim and later in the ShinRa training centre hadn't really been helping matters.

Screwing the bottle shut, he started the engine. His appointment with Rufus was in less than thirty minutes and he hated being late. The drink vanished in one of the side compartments and he was off.

As planned he arrived more than ten minutes early. He wanted to discuss everything first. He hoped that Rufus could help him. Being helpless was something Cloud hated but he had no choice. There was no way, that he would allow anyone to prod him with needles and other tests. His special physiology made that impossible, he hoped that ShinRa still had copies of his old files. Otherwise he might have a … problem…

Parking his bike he took the stairs to the rooms he knew to be Rufus'. But before someone could see him, he pulled a hood over his head, hiding his features completely. Only his eyes were still visible.

Tseng was standing in front of the entrance door. He looked relaxed and bored like one who had just smoked this new weed which had started to become popular. But the ex-SOLDIER was not fooled. He knew how deadly the man could be; despite how harmless he looked at the moment. There eyes met briefly and Cloud nodded. The Turk repeated the movement before shaking his head.

"You're early. The boss is still busy. You'll have to wait."

"That is alright, I don't mind waiting."

While he wasn't overly fond of the Turk he appreciated the silent company Tseng offered. If Reno had been guarding the door the next ten minutes would have been a noisy and trying affair. Silence enveloped them both as they waited for Rufus to finish whatever business he had. Tseng had his eyes closed and appeared to be napping and Cloud was sure that any untrained person would have been convinced that the man was really asleep.

Studying him the blond could tell that the years had been kind to Tseng. While the hair was already littered with grey streaks the face remained smooth and relatively young looking. No one would suspect that the Turk was already nearing his sixtieth's birthday. He had after all been trained by Vincent to be a Turk and that had been 42 years ago. Back then the veteran fighter had been a 16/17 year old teen and now?

The fact that Tseng was still working for Rufus ShinRa was impressive. The Wutaian had served Rufus' grandfather, father and was now serving him. It said much about the level of skill and agility the man had to possess. He was certainly one of the most dangerous men alive.

After five minutes Cloud heard the sound of a door closing in the upper parts of Rufus' apartment and then as someone came down a set of stairs. Oddly enough he thought he had heard more than one person. Looking at Tseng he knew that the black haired man hadn't heard it. Only as the steps neared the door the Turk turned around one hand on the door knob and the other most likely on some concealed weapon.

The door was opened and a beautiful woman stepped out. Cloud had never seen her before, but that wasn't saying much. She wasn't tall 5ft. and three inches at best. Her hair was red though not an eye candy like Reno's. The face reminded him of one of those famous courtesans of Wutai. Make up was only sparely applied, it enhanced her exotic beauty. But there was something about her that he didn't like, he really couldn't put his finger on it but the woman got alarm clocks ringing in his head.

_Danger! _They whispered.

Tseng seemed to share his sentiments as a disgusted look entered his eyes hidden behind a mask of neutrality. His posture was stiff and he looked every bit the bodyguard he was.

"Goodbye Kata-san."

Polite but cold, yes Tseng definitely didn't like Kata-san.

The woman ignored the Turk and turned back to the dishevelled looking Rufus. As she turned Cloud immediately noticed the expensive looking jewel on her finger. She leaned forward and whispered something into Rufus' ear and while Tseng might not be able to listen he was.

_"You should really exchange the old man here for someone younger. I don't want anything to happen to you." _

Before Rufus could reply she turned around left. A small sleek black car roared seconds later to life and the woman sped away. Cloud followed her car until he was unable to see the vehicle anymore then he turned to face Rufus.

"Cloud, it's been a while..."

Rufus was polite if nothing else. Though the blond thought he might had detected a bit of wariness along with curiosity. Understandable it wasn't everyday that he asked to see anyone. He knew himself well enough; he hated asking for help even from his friends. The thought that asking for help was a weakness wouldn't be forgotten regardless of how false it may be. Noting their stiff postures he held his hands in front of his chest.

"I'm unarmed."

Both Rufus and Tseng relaxed a bit as he then swept his cloak aside showing that he had indeed left his six piece sword behind. Cloud was confused though, did the both think, that he couldn't use daggers or any other little nasty tools? Not that he had the intention but one might think that after seven failed assassination attempts in the last six months Rufus might be a bit more careful.

"Why did you call me Cloud? We haven't spoken in years."

That was true. He had never taken to the idea of rebuilding ShinRa and had declined their offers for work even if a job with the Turks would have been better paid than his deliveries. There had never been any thinking and while Tifa had always told him that he had to stop running; he knew that wouldn't be able to separate himself from the past and therefore from ShinRa. The numerous crimes Hojo had committed in the name of the Corporation... He couldn't forget them and he would be haunted by it for the rest of his life. No! Working for or with ShinRa had never been an option.

The last time they had met each other face to face had been eight years ago. Only a few weeks after the destruction of Midgar by Sephiroth after the second failed reunion.

"Six years and over six months."

"Why have you contacted me?"

Blue eyes peered at the blond business man. Rufus had lost weight since they had last met. Dark circles were visible under his eyes and he appeared to as pale as he had been when he had been stricken with Geostigma. The young man looked simply tired though that could also come from the exhausting exercise he had finished only minutes ago. His nose could detect the smell of sex. It clung to the man like a second skin. Maybe he had forgotten that they had an appointment or had lost track of time. It certainly looked like he had dressed in a hurry.

The years hadn't been kind to him as to Tseng. Rufus was only 35 give or take a year but he already looked ten years older. The blond locks were streaked with very thin grey colours and wrinkles on the forehead were visible. All in all the man looked tired and exhausted.

The assassination attempts weren't helping either. Cloud had made sure to keep track of ShinRa's happenings after the failed second reunion. There wouldn't be a repetition of the past happenings. He would make sure of that. So he had kept taps on all important ShinRa employees especially Rufus and the research department. Aid had come from an unexpected source: Reeve. The man had agreed with him and together they had built a complete network of contacts.

From the network he knew, that many people weren't happy with ShinRa and screamed for their blood. They wanted the Corporation to be shut down and the heads of the CEO on a silver plate for dessert. In the last ten years since the destruction of Midgar there had been more than forty attempts on the life of the president and all had failed thanks to the Turks. But Rufus continued with his plans and the danger had gotten worse and every attempt seemed to be a close call. That was the reason he had been contacted over six years ago, but he couldn't help the blond. After his declination there had been silence from both sides.

Until now…

Sighing he grabbed the cape and pulled the hood back. He noticed the looks of shock on both their faces. They had not been prepared and couldn't hide their emotions. Had it been another occasion he might have thought it to be funny. Tseng looked disbelieving and Rufus simply stared.

He knew what they saw and could relate. His looks hadn't changed a bit since the day they had last met. His skin was still the one of a twenty-one year old: Smooth and fresh. There were barely changes the hair only an inch longer than before and his clothing had changed a bit. Eyes were still the same, as was the nose, the cheekbones and lips. For him time had stopped somewhere along the way. Looking at them with eyes older than the ones of most adults he spoke.

"I need your help Rufus. I think you can see my problem, I need to know if I will start to age again or if my body will remain in this form and most important: How long will I live?"

"Why come only now? It's been twelve years since you have escaped Hojo and over ten since we have seen each other face to face."

"Studies say that SOLDIERs with more than ten Mako injections age slower than regular humans. But after they passed a certain age, in most cases around thirty, the dividing process of the cells stabilizes again and the organism continues to function normally like it had worked before the injections."

"I see. You waited to see if you were like a SOLDIER. A SOLDIER gets roughly five years of Mako treatment starting from the age of the introduction until the 25th birthday. After that the body is too old to accept the injections and the organism rejects the Mako which can lead to severe Mako poisoning. And you are now 31, correct? Which means that if your body is like that of a SOLDIER then your aging process should stabilize in the near future."

"Right, that's why I contacted you. I hoped that you may have salvaged Hojo's files from the basement of the mansion in Nibelheim."

"I'm sorry we haven't been in the basement in years."

Now Cloud frowned, though only inwardly. For his 'opponents' he still wore a mask of politeness and neutrality. He could practically smell the lie. Besides he knew for sure, that someone had been in the mansion in the recent years. Of course it could have been a thief or beggar, but the way how the break in occurred and the professional way the traces were erased suggested the involvement of a greater party. Narrowing his eyes he measured them both. If he wanted answers he could get them and neither of the two would be able to stop him, but he hated violence almost as much as science. Besides then he would be just like the Turks.

Keeping quiet for now seemed like the better step to take. Later he would inform Reeve of the development. If ShinRa hid his and the other files nothing good could come out of it. He had sworn that there wouldn't be a repetition of the past and he intended to keep that promise.

"I see, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

With that Cloud turned around. He didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary. It wasn't that he didn't like Rufus he just didn't trust him. The speech the man had given over twelve years ago, he could still quote the entire thing word by word.

"Wait Cloud; we may not have the files anymore, but one of the original scientists of Hojo's team is still alive and working for us. Perhaps if you agree to get examined by him you will get your answers."

He stopped, perhaps his only chance to know for sure what would happen to him. There had never been a choice; not for him. Nodding once he agreed.

"The prize?"

"There is no prize. ShinRa is to blame for what happened to you. We will do everything to ensure that this mess will be solved."

"Thank you then."

Rufus motioned for Cloud to come inside. Tseng was the last to enter and the blond knew that the older man was ready to kill him if he should try anything funny. This room he knew. It was the one where he had found out, that Rufus had survived the explosion of the ShinRa tower. Two corridors later they entered what looked like a sitting room.

"I'll go to my office and make the necessary calls to get Professor Carter here. When do you want the examination to take place?"

"As soon as possible would be good."

"Good. Tseng would you keep Cloud company?"

A polite question, but of course it was an order. Between the lines Rufus probably said: _Make sure, that he doesn't walk around or is being noisy. _

_  
_The black haired Turk nodded and Rufus left the room. The blond sat down on one of the three couches. The interior of the salon was nice enough and the ex-SOLDIER studied the pictures at the walls. Tseng remained near the door.

One frame caught his eye; it was a portrait of the woman he had encountered outside. She was smiling a bouquet of flowers in her arms. He noted that at the time the portrait had been painted the ring on her finger was missing. She was probably Rufus' girlfriend.

"I don't trust her."

Blue eyes turned and met brown ones. Cloud was surprised that the normally quiet man spoke. Especially about something personal like his opinion of the woman his boss seemed to court.

"How so? She seemed nice and concerned."

Of course the way he had pronounced the words suggested that he shared the Wutaian's sentiment. Something about her made him flinch and shudder. The Turk nodded.

"She is very concerned and nervous. Especially after attempts."

Translation: _Something's fishy with her. She is behaving weird after failed assassination attempts._

"Is she Rufus' girlfriend?"

"No, he plans on marrying her in the near future. They are engaged."

The blond nodded and just then the door to the office opened and Rufus entered. He looked pleased with himself and had taken time to dress properly. The white suit was free of wrinkles and he wore a tie. His hair was combed and he was once again the president of ShinRa Inc...

"I have good news. The professor agreed to come over immediately. He will be here in less than thirty minutes. Is that alright with you?"

The blond nodded. That was perfect.

"I'll accompany Cloud into the medical wing. Tseng you will go back to your post."

The Turk looked like he wanted to protest but then nodded and stood stiffly before bowing. Eyes met his and again there was this odd mixture of protectiveness and something unknown. Then the door was shut and locked. Footsteps slowly became fainter and fainter until they stopped and the ex-SOLDIER knew that Tseng was once again standing in front of the entrance to the Healin Lodge.

It had been the last time he had seen Tseng alive.

End Flashback

Setting the picture down he looked towards the door of the bathroom. He could hear the water running. So Vincent was still showering. Shrugging slightly he opened one of the many drawers. Opening the hidden compartment in the first one he pulled a thick folder out of it. His old and new files from the ShinRa development and research department.

Of course he had stolen the old ones. It had been a rather... no completely uncharacteristic action on his part, but he needed to know everything. That was his right.

After the first examination he had contacted Reeve and together they had unearthed the information about a secret laboratory near Ford Condor. The caves were the ideal hiding place for the entrance but entering had been easy for him. Once he had known where everything was he had entered the hidden laboratory and copied every project Hojo had ever worked on. The oldest data went back to the time where the mad man had been nothing more than a teen. But chances that important information could be missed made him take everything.

He had never said anything to Rufus about what he had found in the lab and if the blond had been aware of the break in and theft he had never mentioned it. Both had seen each other a few more times. The last time actually had been on that fateful day... The turning point in the golden age.

As the world witnessed the destruction of Midgar and ShinRa. 

Flashback

It would be the last meeting. At least that was what he told himself. That after this last examination he wouldn't have to come here anymore. As if that would happen. He and ShinRa were linked tightly together and he would always collect information and sneak around. Some things wouldn't change with time.

Pushing the long blond strands out of his face he swiped a metallic key card through the lock. This area of the ShinRa building only allowed few people access. The restrictions were strict. The total circle of persons being able to enter this area could be counted on both hands. The door swished open and closed immediately after he had entered.

Suppressing a shudder he took in the sterile white walls and doors. Nibelheim had never looked like this but their short confinement in the cells in this very building sent shivers down his spine. The design was cold but it was the smell that got to him, because of the intense Mako treatment coupled with JENOVA's superior genetics his own senses and instincts had been sharpened beyond the ones of humans and monsters.

Mako injections had left him without real sense of sanity most of the time and hallucinations were a known side effect of Mako treatments. That was the reason why Mako sensitive people like him couldn't become SOLDIERs since the treatments could push them to the brink of madness. He had often seen illusions while being under the influence with only Zack's voice to assure him that there was a reality somewhere.

He couldn't trust his eyes back but the smell and taste of the Mako inside the small glass chamber which had been his prison had been burned into his mind. Because his eyes and ears could be fooled but his senses of smell and taste had been acutely aware of every change. Part of the very reason why he hated hospitals and science. The smell and taste of Mako. It clung to every molecule in the building. He wrinkled his nose.

"Cloud, we are here."

Rufus was standing together with Professor Carter. The blond had discovered in the last years that the man had been the personal assistant of Hojo. By the time he and Zack had been imprisoned he had been 29. Soon he would celebrate his sixtieth birthday. In the last ten years the man had prodded him, taken various sample and surveyed his body. Today he had the result.

After this he would never have to come here again. That would result in never seeing Rufus again. They had enough time to make peace and he had come to appreciate the dry humour and wit of the president. Besides that it seemed he had finally started being honest with his plans. Reeve hadn't been able to find any ill projects. That had reassured him a bit.

But the best thing was that he would never ever again have to put up with Sheryl Kata pardon Sheryl ShinRa. The annoying woman he had met over ten years ago for the first time. As the fiancée of Rufus she was privileged to enter almost everything within the company. Cloud had seen to it, that she wasn't privy to the information concerning him.

Like Tseng he didn't trust the woman, though he had never understood what exactly made him dislike her. When they had met then he had acted like the Turks had: polite and neutral but distant. Rufus had never comprehended why they were like this. But he had ignored just like he had ignored her advice concerning the Wutaian Turk and his retirement. At the age of 68 the man was still a better bodyguard than anyone else. Regardless the president had ignored Tseng's advice concerning Sheryl Kata. He was completely in love or blind.

Reno had left the Turks behind after he got married to Tifa. She had insisted that he would take up a less dangerous job. With the assassination attempts she feared that their children would grow up without their father. Reno had told him about the fights and arguments he and the bar woman had and Cloud had been glad for the very first time that he had rebuffed the woman's affections. But no matter how gently he had rejected Tifa; their friendship had been destroyed by it.

Rude and Elena were still with Rufus, but Elena was also married and had two children of her own. Her husband was surprisingly tolerant of her dangerous job but opposed to Tifa he had understood her need to be with the only family she had known outside her marriage. She seemed to be happy. Rude, too, had no intention of quitting ShinRa anytime soon in the near future. He was content with his life. And Tseng? He would be here until his death.

"I have the result Strife-sama."

The professor offered him a cream coloured folder. He accepted the object and was about to open the folder when the professor stopped him.

"Read it later. I'll give you a summary."

Blue orbs regarded the man briefly before he nodded. He closed the folder and held it loosely in his right hand. He would read the details later. For now he would listen to Kalvin.

"As you know, we have spent the last ten years with intensive research on your body, the progress of your cells and metabolism. Basically we know you from the inside out."

"There is no need to describe every detail. What is your conclusion?"

The old man glared slightly at being interrupted but a glance in the cold blue eyes stopped any protest there might have been.

"Your metabolism is alright. It works like a clock and it's unlikely that it will ever stop. As for your health? You'll never die at some illness. Your immune system is so advanced that any form of infection caused by bacteria or virus will never be a problem. It is impossible for you to get Mako poisoning."

"So dieing through a sickness is not possible."

"Yes, we don't have any samples but I would go as far to say, that even the Geostigma two decades ago wouldn't have done you any harm besides intensive pain."

"But it was deadly."

"True, but you are different from the rest of humanity. Your body absorbed JENOVA's cells. You were sixteen when that happened. Far older then the late general Sephiroth but for reasons we cannot explain your body adopted the cells far better than the infant one of Hojo's son. Intensive studies showed that with age the acceptance of JENOVA's cells dwindled. You have seen the other subjects. They were less than human. The actual reason for Hojo to inject the cells into a developing embryo. As the foetus is still developing the cells merge with the foetus' own and are from that on part of the subject's genetics. General Sephiroth for example suffered the usual Mako side effects but could take injections for over 24 years and after that you threw him into pure Mako and again he survived. His body needed to regenerate but his mind stayed for all purposes relatively sane."

"What about me? I'm Mako sensitive!"

"Correct, our studies showed us that sensitive people suffer more severe side effects but the Mako's result; the effect on the body is far greater. Therefore we believe that through the adaptation with JENOVA's cells and the Mako sensitivity the effects had a greater influence on you then anyone else. Which is probably the reason while five years of treatment and after that training were enough to defeat the general who was in essence a, from Mako regenerated, being. Not to forget JENOVA's superior physiology."

"And how long will I live?"

"Forever!"

"I will not die?"

"As far as I know and I know enough; the Mako is part of your DNA. As with JENOVA's cells it was completely absorbed and your organism adapted to the new situation. We don't know why, the possibilities are endless from your DNA to the surroundings, even something you ate only once could be the reason. I think it's entirely safe to say that you will never die nor age."

Cloud was quiet; the idea of immortality seemed so unreal. He would live while Tifa, Reno, Barret, Marlene and the others would die? That couldn't be true, but the scientist had no reason to lie to him. His head sank in acceptance of the situation. Suspicions were always there but he had hoped to live a semi normal life, now that JENOVA was gone forever. Perhaps even having a relationship with someone. That was impossible now. He was honest enough with himself to know, that he wouldn't be able to have a lover and then watch him/her die.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"You cannot have children."

"What?"

"Don't worry you misunderstood me. Your sperm is alright and you are certainly able to produce a child. But the high concentration of Mako in every cell of your body is the problem. We have reason to believe that your semen would cause severe Mako poisoning for every partner. Not to mention the strain of pregnancy, no woman would be able to last the nine months because of the pain. You have met Lucrecia, haven't you?"

"Only shortly, but yes I have met her."

"That would probably happen to your woman too. The only exception for having children would be with a woman whose body has already taken in considerable amounts of Mako. But that's only a theory. We have no proof. It would be better if you remained childless."

"So I can't have sex?"

Cloud frowned. It wasn't as if he needed sex often but sometimes when the pressure was just too great... a bit of tension relief was a gift then. Never having sex again seemed like a terrible fate. Despite having a very imaginative fantasy Cloud knew it wasn't the same as to come with another person, as to kiss and caress smooth skin and having a living being beneath him.

"Your sperm count was always constant and while a certain percent dies because of age. Your count suggests that you certainly weren't celibate in the last twenty years. Am I correct?"

Cloud frowned, he didn't like the question. It seemed too personal even if the man knew his body probably better than anyone else. The old Cloud would have blushed and stuttered an answer, but the old Cloud had died the in the debris of Nibelheim and another one had risen from the ashes. This Cloud was able to answer the most personal question without flinching, for all appearances he seemed relaxed.

"You are correct."

"What kind of safety measures did you use?"

What was this: _Sex Ed 101_?

"No ejaculation inside my bed partner?"

The man didn't need to know, that he never kept partners for long. Emotional attachment hurt because no one could understand him and none of his flings had ever assumed that there was more than a broken love in his heart.

"Good, at least like this we don't need to worry about anyone else having Mako poisoning."

The blond managed to keep a blank face, as if the professor was happy about that fact! The more guinea-pigs the better. Kalvin wasn't much better than Hojo had been, a bit more sane but otherwise? He had been ecstatic as Rufus had told him, that he would be working with 'project C' again. The blond had been tempted to dispatch him with his sword on the spot.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No I believe that was everything. You'll find a more detailed description of everything we just discussed inside the folder."

"Goodbye professor Kalvin. Rufus, thank you."

The blond nodded to both. He hadn't completely recovered from the shock he just received. Fingers were clenching the pale coloured folder and he turned towards the doors in daze. Automatic his hand used the key card to notice that the device kept the card. Of course, he wouldn't come here again so he hadn't had a need for the pass.

Reality was blurred as he used the stairs down to the ground level. He didn't react as Elena greeted him together with her oldest daughter who was Reno's replacement. Neither did he notice as Mrs. ShinRa passed him with much more than a spare glance. Only as the polluted air of Midgar travelled through his lungs he became aware again.

In an instant panic slammed into him. The distinct smell of Mako explosives lay in the air. Alarm bells rung in his head. The woman, in less than a heartbeat he raced back into the building and up the stairs. His nose was assaulted with the reeking smell of blood in the corridor to Rufus' office.

The doors to the president's office flew off its hinges as Cloud entered. A picture of death greeted him. Tseng was propped against the desk a pool of blood underneath his body. He could see the bullet hole near the right temple. There were more, the blue suit, at least the parts he could see, were almost completely stained red. But there was a peaceful expression on his face and Cloud knew why.

Tseng had died like a Turk would want to, protecting his charge. Blue eyes studied the blond man in the Wutaian's arms. He was still alive even though his suit, too, was stained with blood and his nose was good enough to discern the two different scents. Rufus was seriously injured.

Kneeling down he touched the man. Blue eyes opened groggily and lips moved soundless. Cloud tried to lift the older man from Tseng's arms but Rufus shook his head. Instead his lips moved once more. The former SOLDIER knew how to read lips and he understood.

_This is... my... pe... penalty... for not … listening to Tseng… save Elena... _

Then Cloud became aware of the ticking sound: The explosives! He was out of the office in a blur. His last glance to Rufus showed that the man had closed his eyes in acceptance of the situation. He knew he would die and he would meet death with as much dignity as he had left.

Following the blood trail he knew by the discarded pistol near the dead Turk that he hadn't gone down without a fight. The doors towards the dinning rooms of the higher personal were open and in the entrance laid the motionless body of an officer. A broken bowl filled with noodles was near his hands. Looking into the room he saw the bodies of the two remaining Turks. Rude was in Wutai dealing with some rebels.

Elena was above her daughter, two pistols near her body. Obviously she had tried to shield her child against the attack. And she had been successful; rolling the body off her he discovered that the young woman had only two wounds. One in the left thigh and the other in the right shoulder neither were life threatening. Lifting the unconscious woman up; he turned around. The open window suggested how the attacker had escaped.

The ringing was faint but he knew what it meant. He felt the heat before the flames had reached the doors. Pressing the body closer he braced himself.

"Shit!"

An explosion worthy of the destruction of Meteor rocked Midgar and the new building burst into pieces. Debris was flying; screams of the citizens could be heard. Seconds later another building near the new headquarters crashed. Large chunks of metal had brought the house to collapse. Dust was everywhere and nobody knew what to do. It took hours before all explosives had detonated and there wasn't much of the building left. Only a large pile of debris. It was mostly clear that no one could have survived that explosion.

No one knew that deep inside the ruins a pair of blue eyes fluttered open. Groaning the blond tried to move his hands, only to discover that he couldn't. He lay in absolute darkness but thanks to his superior vision he could see a bit. Around him was nothing but debris. And then he remembered: the result of his testing, his shock, and the assassination attempt on Rufus, Tseng and Elena dead and then the explosion.

Inside his arms someone stirred and Cloud realized that Elena's oldest child had survived with him. She had shown him a picture once, her name was Lucia. On the picture she had been 13 or so, but that was over five years ago. If he was right she already was an adult by now.

He wondered how she had managed to survive, he was clear. The doctor had been right, he couldn't be killed. But how had she survived, even in his arms she wouldn't have been shielded enough to survive an explosion of this magnitude. Inching forward with his fingers they hit something soft. Through his gloves he could feel the heat of the object. It took him a few seconds before his thoughts caught up with him. There was only one explanation. Following the length of the objects his belief was confirmed: His wing.

The more than two feet long appendage had pierced through the skin on his back and unfolded itself. He was confused as to why the appendage had appeared now. From his friends he knew that he had a wing as he had flown before, but to feel it beneath his fingertips? Unbelievable to say the least. He wondered how he could use it. Perhaps it was something subconscious?

Then he tried to untangle his arm from Lucia and the wing shuddered and small pieces of stone fell on his head. Features frowned, blue eyes glowed softly. Suddenly he knew how to do it, just like another limb. With most of his power he pushed the feathery appendage away from himself, at the same his legs stretched and he pushed himself off the ground.

His body shot out of the debris with the speed of bullet. Settled dust was ripped from the ground and no one saw as the young man flew away. Landing was rather ungraceful but he was glad to be out of there. Checking on his 'charge' he was met with deep green eyes.

End Flashback

Silence descended over the room. So Vincent was finished with his shower. Closing the folder he put it back into the secret compartment of the drawer. The whole debacle had ended with Reeve becoming ShinRa's last president and him buying the construction plans for the airship.

And after he had read the report of Kalvin and had hunted Rufus' wife down. It had been surprisingly easy. The woman had gloated about her treachery and got careless. He took care of her and then delivered her to Reeve. What happened to her he didn't know and didn't care. Not long after that Reeve spilt ShinRa and became mayor of Neo-Midgar.

Elena's daughter Lucia had been declared dead along with the complete personal working in the new ShinRa tower. Rude was the exception, he had been in Wutai and therefore survived. Cloud later heard that he had married and opened a shop in Neo-Midgar. Many people lived in there and soon it was a metropolis just like its predecessor.

Lucia had stayed with him. After her mother's death she didn't want to return to her family. Being like Elena she couldn't imagine a life without danger. So she moved in with him on the completed airship.

His contact to his friends had been fewer and fewer in the following years. Since his rejection he and Tifa hadn't talked anymore. He had attended their wedding but only to speak briefly with Reno and deliver his present. Barret had come into the years but later he had let Marlene by then a married woman with one son come with him on the airship. Denzel being his adoptive son and her husband had followed. Not soon after that the dark skinned man had died in an accident in an oil field.

Cid had constructed the airship. His death had been peaceful. He had gone to bed in the evening and never woke up. Yuffie, too, had already been dead. Soon after her return to Wutai she had married and become the new leader. Being the person she was she had wanted many children even if all doctors told her, that it was dangerous because of her petite physique.

The fifth one was her death, but Godo told him at her funeral, that she had died with a smile on her face. Her life had been everything she wanted and more. And her people would always remember her as a kind woman, a material thief, a fighter against ShinRa and as a legendary leader. It was sad that she had left the world this early.

Nanaki he saw every year. The wise big cat was guarding Cosmo Canyon and every year they met at the cliff near Midgar to mourn for the dead and celebrate the new life. It was a tradition that had started a year after Meteor as Nanaki had come and fetched him. Their connections to the planet and Lifestream were similar so they both could hear the words the earth whispered.

And Vincent? He met the ex-Turk by accident on the cliff near Midgar where his best friend's resting place was marked with his own Buster sword. He couldn't remember the exact date of Zack's death, not every memory had returned after he had shed his Zack persona. But a few had from his time of the training had...

_"Nearly sixteen and you haven't kissed anyone?" _

Shock… so clear, his friend always wore his mask of happiness...

"And? That's none of your business!"

Embarrassment and humiliation, his own voice defensive.

"We will change that."

Determination…

"Zack! What are…mpf?"

Eyes widening in shock…

"Cloud?"

Blond strands fell into the pale face as he turned. Vincent stood there near the door to the bathroom; lack wet traces were knotted into a bun and a red towel wrapped around the hips. The crimson coloured eyes studied him for a moment before he passed Cloud. The claw was lying on its normal place when it was connected to Vincent's arm. Lifting the golden appendage the black haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Mind helping me?"

Cloud pushed his thoughts aside and with a skill born from practise connected the necessary joints between the main cables. In less than a minute the golden claw was properly installed. Vincent flexed the claw a few times. Making different exercises to test every finger. Then he nodded.

Cloud watched as the man turned towards the closet before entering the bathroom. Dark blue tiles were covering the walls and floor with a tub being worked into the floor. A shower was next to the sink. Sighing he opened the clasps of his boots before undressing.

Solar technology was the current method of choice these days, but he hated it when the battery was suddenly empty and a wave of cold water would assault him. Therefore their bathroom was still functioning with fire Materia. The red orb glowed and a few seconds later warm water was cascading over his naked form.

The normally tense shoulders dropped and he relaxed. Taking showers was one of his favourite activities since he had to bath in a river in his childhood as their house didn't have flowing warm water. Grabbing the sponge he proceeded to wash himself and after that his hair.

While massaging his scalp his thoughts turned back to the death of Rufus. Lucia could have returned to her family but instead she had stayed with him and been the first of many people living with him on the airship. Vincent had been the next. He had decided to come with him after they had met on the cliff.

Flashback

the monster roared as the last tentacle was cut off and it keeled over with a loud thud. Wiping the blade clean he sank to the ground. It was one of the rarer monsters and their teeth were valuable for weapons and potions. Unsheathing a dagger he cut the teeth out taking care to also get the roots. Putting his treasure into a box he looked around.

Zack's resting place was barely visible anymore. Twenty-three years had come and gone since he had left it here. Nature wasn't detained and over the last two decades a variety of trees and other plants had grown on the normally bare cliffs. It was now a paradise for monsters and other beings. Brushing his pants off; he approached the old sword. Vines of plants had wound itself over the blade and hilt.

Stepping closer he ripped the first vine off. Only to discover that the plant was no plant at all but a monster in disguise. Cursing his lack of caution his arm went to his holster. Only to have his limb wrapped in vines. Flinching he felt small thorns being pressed into his skin. The monster probably wanted to inject some type of venom to paralyze him. So he was supposed to become food. No thanks; relaxing his body he breathed in. He could feel the vines straining against his entire body. Some of them tightened while others snapped.

More vines appeared and Cloud became annoyed, especially as the plant like monster began to wrap vines around his killed prey. He needed the fur. Struggling, a bit he concentrated to snap the vines all in one go. After that he would new clothes and a nice hot shower.

But before Cloud moved even one muscle three gunshots could be heard and the vines around his body loosened as the monster slumped forward nearly burying the young man underneath. With a fluidity gained from experience Cloud rolled away and stood at the edge of the cliff. Looking up he met the bloody gaze of the former Turk. Vincent stood there watching him calmly his rifle still smoking.

"Thank you."

A mere nod; there wasn't any need for more. They both knew that the gunman really didn't need interfere but it was a nice gesture none the less. Turning around he ripped the vines off the Buster sword. Only as the weapon was completely free of vines he stopped.

"It's been a long time."

"Indeed. I heard that you're having contact with ShinRa again."

"I've been in contact with Reeve since Meteor and I needed ShinRa's help."

"For what?"

"Look at me and tell what you see."

The Turk looked suddenly uncomfortable and turned away unwilling to answer. But Cloud was able to see a bit of the older man's face to his surprise it looked like Vincent was blushing. The thought was almost unreal.

"I contacted Rufus over ten years ago. As with you my looks didn't change and I didn't age. ShinRa was the only source who might have had a clue as what was wrong with me. In the last ten years I underwent numerous tests and procedures to find out what was happening with me."

"The result?"

"Not here, I'll finish this and then we can talk."

The vampire looked at him questioning but nodded. In silence he watched as Cloud skinned the monster. The blond was quick and efficient. Only a few minutes later the corpse was burned and the fur and teeth were stashed inside one of Fenrir's many compartments. Vincent eyed the motorcycle with suspicion; Cloud couldn't understand. True the Fenrir wasn't the newest model and it was far over twenty years old but Cid had taken good care of it. So it still purred like it did two decades ago.

"Come there is still a bit of way to cover."

Grabbing his goggles he put them on before offering Vincent a second pair. It wasn't surprising that the gunman declined but Cloud shrugged it off. Taking his place on the bike he motioned for the former Turk to join him.

The ride didn't take long. The 'Meteor' was waiting only six miles away. Lucia had wanted to stay close just in case something happened. Given his abilities to attract trouble he had let her.

On the Meteor he and Vincent had talked: His own new job as mercenary, the airship and Lucia. About their friends and Yuffie's recent death since Vincent hadn't attended the funeral. His and Tifa's fight and the assassination of Rufus and the consequences for the corporation with Reeve as new president. And then about his condition and since Vincent, too, hadn't aged a day it was likely that he was also immortal.

In the end Vincent had stayed, for a few days as he had said. But then days had become weeks, weeks turned into months and months passed in years. He had never left. And slowly their relationship had changed with time. It had happened gradually and was nothing like the one love he had felt before.

A few touches here close contact there, but nothing shocking. Time was the only thing they both had more than enough and he wanted to make most of it. And that they had done.

End Flashback

Shutting the water off the former SOLDIER grabbed a towel. Stepping out of the shower he glanced into the mirror: The image of a young man stared back. The blond spiky hair, almond shaped sapphire like eyes, fair skin and full lips. It had taken time but with patience and effort from Vincent's side he had learned to look into a mirror without flinching. Now he could appreciate his looks, not classical beauty like Sephiroth's but beautiful in their own way.

He had taught Vincent to accept his sins as actions beyond his control. The gunman had stopped trying to atone for them as there had never been anything he could have done. Lucrecia had been a grown woman and Vincent had absolutely no control over her actions. Therefore it hadn't been his fault what had happened to her and her child.

Towelling his hair he stepped back into the living room. Vincent was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs and read a book. Cloud could feel the eyes on his body though. Even after all this time the vampire was still very quiet, but given that he himself wasn't much better he was hardly in the position to say something.

Dropping the towel he opened the dresser. Today he would wear his old SOLDIER uniform. It was a tradition he was unwilling to break just as Vincent wouldn't part from his red cape even if his other clothes had changed over the years. Instead of the blue one he wore now a black sweater and a black coat. Over the coat came the sword holster since he had yet to part from his six piece sword.

After securing his holster he opened the last drawer and pulled a small jewellery box out. It looked and had obviously more than a few years on the back. Clicking it open he pulled a small earring out along with a silver broach shaped like a wolf's head. With swift movements the broach was pinned into the shoulder guard. Securing the guard he tied the straps and clicked them into their places. He was finished.

He looked at the earring; it had been a gift from Tifa. She had them custom made by a silversmith for Barret, herself and him. There was the broach, one earring and three rings. He remembered well how happy she had looked as she had given brought him the jewellery box.

With Marlene and Denzel she had been gone the whole day while he had fixed the bar. In the evening before there had been a brawl and one of the tables had caught fire. The result had been a totally burned area. The cleaning had taken more than five hours and repairing the furniture another three. After that day all patrons had been careful when he was also in the bar.

Shortly before dinner time the three had returned; faces glowing with happiness. In that moment he had even believed that maybe he would have a family and a normal life. Denzel had come up and had hugged him before telling him everything about their day. Marlene had made dinner together with Tifa.

They had just set the table as Barret stood in the doorway. He had a business meeting in Midgar and had wanted to surprise them. Marlene had been ecstatic and Denzel had laughed. Tifa smiled before fetching cutlery and a plate for their unexpected guest. After their meal Tifa had given them their jewellery box. Inside the one of Barret had been a ring shaped like the head of a wolf. In Tifa's had been the same and his held in addition the broach and an earring. It was a sign for their little family.

He remembered that he had been touched. All of them wore a pink ribbon somewhere as a sign of indestructible friendship. His was around his right upper arm as were the ones of Yuffie, Cid and Tifa. Barret had placed his around the wrist of his right hand. Vincent's was around the left arm as his right was unsuitable and Nanaki had his around the right front paw. Reeve met them mostly through Caith Sith so his was around the right arm of the plushy. Only Aerith didn't have one, but that was to be expected. She was dead after all.

Grief and guilt had been one of the heaviest burdens in that time. He couldn't forgive himself that she had died and he had just stood there; even though he had never heard an accusation from her or the planet. Then the second reunion had arrived and everything had gone chaotic.

Only months after that he and Tifa had spoken for the last time.

_"You're such an egoist. Why do you hide from us?" _

Brown eyes flashing with anger, full pink lips pulled into a thing line and hands clothed in leather clenched into fists. The picture of fury.

"I thought we were beyond this! Why are you pulling away?"

Helplessness and sadness because he couldn't tell her without breaking her heart. He knew that she loved him and he knew he returned it. Not in the same way perhaps but he loved her none the less. How could he tell her that?

His silence must have given her an answer because suddenly she punched him before he could even move. Then he heard her sob and she was up the stairs in a heartbeat. The last thing she screamed was that he should just leave.

The box snapped shut. In the end he had done that. Most of his clothes had been in the church anyway. It took not more than five minutes to clear their room of his remaining things. Tifa had locked herself in the bathroom and it didn't look she would come out to say goodbye. The closing door was the final step out of her life. Six months later she began to go out with Reno who later became her husband and father of her two children.

_"Attention please! We will reach Kalm in less than twenty minutes. Attention please! We will reach Kalm in less than two minutes." _

"Are you okay?"

Cloud turned around, Vincent's was only inches from his own. He didn't even notice that the red eyed man had come closer. Cool fingers were touching his cheek as their eyes locked: Watery blue against blood red. Metallic fingers were splayed over his back and he felt the warmth seeping into his body. Putting his head on the taller man's shoulder he sighed.

"Just thinking about the day I moved out of the bar."

"I see."

Vincent had never asked about what happened. But Cloud had a feeling that he knew. The former Turk was very perceptive and he knew him better than anyone else. Well anyone else who was still alive. The claw was removed from his back and Vincent separated them. He felt the loss of the warmth immediately.

"Come well should go to the main deck."

"I'll follow you in a minute."

Vincent nodded and left. He waited until the door was closed behind the vampire before moving. While he trusted the black haired man with his life; there were still topics he wasn't ready to talk about. This was one of them and he knew that the former Turk had such secrets as well.

Some wounds healed with time and care, they could be forgotten in the mist of time but others scarred and stayed for life. Both of them had their share of scars which couldn't be seen. Vincent would talk about his time with Lucrecia but never about his emotions as he had found her in Hojo's arms as he would never talk about the day he had given his heart away knowing that it would be broken in the end.

They shared a dresser, but on the bottom both had their own separate compartment equipped with a padlock. Opening his he pulled a small box out. It was unremarkable in every way; just a cubic black box but for him it contained part of his little world. Opening the lid he glanced into it. It was mostly empty save one thick coiled braid. Carefully he took the fine hair between his fingers and glanced at it for a few second before putting the box back and locking the compartment again. Closing the dresser he opened one of the many pockets of his belt and put the braid into it. Then he hurried after Vincent.

The former Turk was waiting calmly in front of the elevator. He took one glance at him before interlinking their fingers. There was no need to ask questions they both knew. Cloud glanced at their joined hands and smiled. Years ago it would have been impossible to show his affection for his companion but now that they both had accepted their problems and unsolved issues… it was good for the two of them. Slipping a key card through the device he overruled the system. He wasn't in the mood to wait for the identification process.

The doors opened with a 'pling'. Stepping through Vincent hit the button for the main deck and the doors closed soundless. Seconds later the vampire found himself pressed against the wall. Eyes widened before the corners of the mouth twitched slightly. The older man was smiling but it was hidden behind the red cape. Cloud grabbed the edge and pulled it down revealing one of the most mysterious smiles he knew. The red eyes were amused, he could tell.

"I didn't get a proper good morning."

Then he leaned forward and brought their lips together. The blond was rarely this daring and blunt with his needs for closeness. Vincent revelled in it. Sometimes they both needed that. Bringing his claw upwards the golden fingers cupped the blond head with a gentleness most wouldn't think he was capable of.

"Hem hem!"

Red eyes snapped open. They hadn't even noticed that the elevator stopped. Separating himself from Cloud he met the amused glance of Lucia Mendal. One hand was closing the eyes of her daughter while the other stifled her laughter. She was one of Lucia's direct descendants and her similarities had caused Cloud to name her after the dead Turk's daughter.

"You might want to go back to your rooms for that."

The face reddened slightly but he just shook his head. They both stepped out of the elevator to make room for Lucia and her daughter. She was probably bringing her child into the day care before having a nice day with her husband. Looking at Cloud he noted that he, too, was blushing.

"Have a nice day Lucia."

"You too, give the planet my greetings."

With one last nod from Vincent they walked away. The pale skinned man stopped after a few steps; his face obscured by his long hair and cape then he sighed. Cloud looked a bit confused at first but then he chuckled slightly. The vampire only glared.

"That was embarrassing."

"You think so? Given that Lucia already has a child of her own, one might think that she knew why we were doing it."

"Don't tease me."

"I'm just stating a fact."

With that Cloud turned around and entered the main deck. Byuo was at his place as were all others. Those who looked up greeted them before going back to their work. The blond noticed that a few of them gave Byuo dirty looks. Apparently not everyone liked the choices his first officer had made but he knew that the man was fair. He wasn't worried.

Kalm was already visible. The little town had grown into a metropolis rivalling Neo-Midgar. The location being near the coast made it a nice place to spend a vacation. The city consisted of different districts; some of them constructed for entertainment others specially reserved for relaxation. That was what made it attractive in opposite to Neo-Midgar a city offering more possibilities than any other place on the planet, but the metropolis would always be a business area.

_"Attention please! Landing sequence was initiated. Please avoid walking around the next two minutes. Attention please! Landing sequence was initiated. Please avoid walking around in the next two minutes." _

The warning was almost unnecessary. It had been ages since the landing didn't go smoothly; in the times as the technology of the airship hadn't been as advanced as today. But the warning had been programmed by Cid and he didn't want to delete it. Some things of the past needed to be kept close. And the pilot with the foul mouth definitely belonged to that category. He had had so much effort in speaking the sentence without cursing.

Cid had made it possible for Cloud to have the airship and work with it. The pilot had been surprised at the size the blond remembered, because he wasn't exactly a people person. Too true he never had been comfortable around other people especially adults and certainly never would but at the same time he wanted to be around them. It was hypocritical he knew like back in Nibelheim where he didn't want friends because of their childish behaviour but at the same time didn't want to be alone.

Here on the 'Meteor' he found exactly that. All people knew him and were comfortable in his presence but if he wanted to be left alone no one would bother him and Vincent knew him well enough to read his moods on gestures alone. He understood the black haired like that too.

_"Landing process complete! Landing process complete!"  
_  
There he hadn't even noticed that they had landed. Meeting a pair of red eyes he nodded. They listened to Byuo as he repeated the list of people who were on guard duty. Mentioned people glared at the officer and Cloud had to stifle a smile. Every year it was the same. But soon the procedure was finished and the crew left the Meteor. Kalm was not far away so they could walk but their destination on the other hand was a bit farther away and would require other means of transportation.

After checking one last time if everything was okay he and Vincent left the main deck and went in the integrated garage. A tiny air plane resembling the tiny Bronco was parked here along with a few cars and motorcycles.

In a corner to the right were his Fenrir and the board Vincent favoured. Cloud still thought that the former Turk was mental. He was afraid of riding with him on Fenrir but it was okay to clip a board beneath his feet and then jump off the airship. The gunner really needed to straighten his priorities.

But it was tradition to ride on Fenrir to the meeting with Nanaki so today Vincent wouldn't complain. He knew how important this was to the younger man and how important it was to himself. In secret he still hoped that on day he would come to the meeting and feel _her_ presence there. Chances weren't good but he still hoped. He had found it, _she_, too, deserved to find peace.

"Come, we don't want to be late."

Red eyes followed the quick movements of the smaller man. In all the years he would never get tired of watching the blond when he worked, ate or slept. It was like watching a ballet, a 'modern' dance which involved graceful and sensual movements to express a story. Even though the blond had once told him that he had been very clumsy as a child and ungraceful as a Coerl in a porcelain shop. Looking at him now he couldn't even begin to imagine that fact.

Every movement was done with skill, speed and grace. Coupled with the serene expression on the pale face Vincent felt content. He was elegant too, he knew. Years of training had ingrained the moves into his very being that it was second nature. But he lacked the natural elegance Cloud had. Not that his companion believed him, but that was the truth.

"I'm finished."

He nodded and hit a few keys with his good hand. The ramp would be lowered for one minute before closing again. Sighing the black haired man climbed on the contraption that was supposed to be a bike and while he knew that it was perfectly safe; Cloud had done stunts with the thing that were nearly unbelievable and come out perfectly intact along with a functioning bike; he couldn't help but worry, which was rather funny given the fact that he couldn't die. Lights were flashing as the ramp was lowered and the bike was gone.

Zack's resting place was a bit more in the east as they hadn't passed Kalm on their escape they had avoided villages. At least that was what he remembered which wasn't that much. Glancing at his watch told him that they had plenty of time. So he slowed the vehicle a bit. They arrived around lunch time but they both weren't hungry. Cloud parked the bike near the beginnings of the cliffs.

The surrounding area was still nothing more than stones and sand but beyond that there was a paradise of nature. Looking at Vincent he nodded and they jumped up the cliff with a speed and power that no normal human was able to copy.

Looking over the landscape the blond couldn't help but admire the view. It was certainly one of the most beautiful things he had seen. Beyond the cliff the ground was covered in lush green grass. Trees were growing along with all kinds of other plants. The place where Midgar once had been was nearly invisible. Only the tower reminded him of the city that once had been there but even that one was overgrown with all kinds of plants. Nowadays monsters of all kind lived in the jungle the old Midgar had become.

Nanaki had yet to come and Cloud wondered silently if he would bring his children. The last time they both had met the cubs was ten years ago. The two mini kittens had been barely able to walk then and watching them was more entertaining than anything else. Vincent was yawning beside him and Cloud was surprised, again, that someone who had slept for thirty years could be constantly tired.

Unhooking his sword holster he placed it onto the ground and sat next to it. He felt the silky hair tickling his arm as the gunman pillowed his shoulder. Closing his eyes he listened to the murmuring of the Cetra. He always could hear their voices but today it was stronger than ever. Every years the Promised Land would be open for the dead to walk among the living again. On this day he met with Nanaki. Vincent had joined after moving in with him.

"There're coming."

Turning back the blond haired could make out the forms of three red coloured beings. So Nanaki was bringing his cubs. He smiled slightly; he appreciated the little things in life.

Then he heard a very familiar voice.

_"Hey, there's Cloud."_

Turning around he saw the portal. Aerith had come with Zack and the others. Zack had been the one to spot him. He still looked like he did the day he died. Suppressing a flinch he studied Zack. He had been 18 as Hojo had taken them into the laboratory and 23 on the day of their escape. Well his escape; he had dragged him along after all. Without him Zack would have survived for sure. But he wouldn't have been happy.

Cloud knew him and Zack was the kind of guy who chose his friends' lives before his own. Even for Sephiroth and not because the older man had been the general but because he had been Zack's best friend among SOLDIER. Sometimes the blond wondered what the dark haired man had though in the moments of his death... had he cursed himself for dragging him, Cloud, along or had he died with the knowledge that he had saved his friend's life?

It was a mute point he knew, but seeing him again always made his emotions rise. But Aerith had said that Zack was fine and he believed her. Sometimes he would go into the jungle in Midgar. He knew the location where her church had once been by heart and then they would talk. Her assurance that she didn't blame him for her death had been like a blessing. The flower girl with the green eyes; she always watched over him.

_"Vincent's there too." _

This time it was Aerith who had spoken. The sound of her voice filled her with a calm he rarely found on his own. She, too, looked like she had years ago: The brown hair, the green eyes, the enigmatic smile and the pink dress. She stood next to Zack and they both whispered.

_"Are you Otousan?"  
_  
Cloud froze at hearing that voice. His heart skipped a beat and he could feel his pulse quicken. It had been a long time ago but he never forgotten.

_"Your name?" _

"Kadaj."

"I'm Cloud."

He noted that the green eyes were fixated on Vincent and that the question was meant for him even if Vincent couldn't hear him. It made sense in a bizarre way Cloud admitted. The former Turk was without doubt the biological father of JENOVA's first child and Kadaj and his brothers were clones of Sephiroth; if one followed the logic… that made Vincent the father of four boys. He stifled a chuckle at the thought; there was no need to wake the black haired man.

_"Seems between Vincent and Cloud's something going on."  
_  
One hundred points to Zack. Where they that obvious? Carefully he lifted his companion from his shoulder and cradled the black haired head in his lap. Vincent mumbled something before getting comfortable. He slept on.

His eyes focused again on the silver haired teen. He had changed since that fateful day 498 years ago. The silvery strands were still short and looked like someone had cut them with a hacksaw which wasn't that far from the truth. He knew that the youth had used his Wakizashi to cut off his silver traces. The eyes were still green and catlike but the anger and hate had vanished from them. Now they reminded him of Sephiroth's before his insanity with the difference that the general's had always reflected sadness. The full pink lips were pulled into a frown at the moment but Cloud knew how beautiful the younger ones smile was.

His musings were interrupted by Nanaki who had curled up next to him. The cubs were playing 'catch' under the watchful eyes of their father.

"How are you?"

"Content I think."

The guardian seemed surprised. He could tell by the way the fiery tip flickered at then end of the giant cat's tail.

"Only content? You aren't happy?"

Cloud sighed, how was he supposed to explain that? He supposed he was happy... in a way. Everything he could ask for in his life he had: Friends, a lover, work and a home. For most people it seemed like the paradise and they would be happy but he... he was different.

His fingers were tangled in Vincent's silky hair and he was massaging the scalp without really noticing. The pale face was peaceful like this and Cloud wouldn't deny the attraction he felt. The vampire possessed a mysterious beauty and combined with the quiet serious character he was surely something rare. But it was different with Vincent.

He loved him, that was true enough and he had no problem in telling the Turk that. But their love was different. It had developed over time in a slow gentle pace with much understanding on both sides.

It was not like Vincent's love to Lucrecia; a woman he had only known for a few months or his own fall for a young teen who was destined to be his enemy. He would never say it was something less because it wasn't. They had an understanding of each other that few couples ever reached. Both were attuned to the other's needs that it could be frightening. What they had was _special_.

But he could never forget whom he had loved first and he didn't want to. A part of his heart had been given away that fateful night and he had never gotten it back. Just as a heart had been entrusted into his care.

Vincent agreed; he, too, would never forget the brown haired woman with the gentle face and serene character and Cloud knew that Vincent prayed for Lucrecia's death. So that she would find peace in the Promised Land or was reborn. The black haired Turk hoped to see her with Aerith one day.

"I'm at peace. For me that is enough."

Glancing back towards Kadaj he locked gazes with the teen. The clothes were different. Not that uniform anymore instead he looked more like he had when they had first met. Leather pants in black with laces at the side but not so tight. A long black shirt held together with strings, underneath a white tank top. Black boots finished the sensual picture.

He smiled a real smile he knew. Kadaj looked shocked but then again he didn't know that he could see them. Putting a hand over his mouth as not to laugh Kadaj was blushing. The head was turned and the silver strands fell into his face to hide it. Just like that he had acted the day they had met for the first time. The former SOLDIER remembered that day well….

Flashback

Sometimes he wondered if all people were punished like he was. Normally calm feature pulled into a mask of annoyance he strode through sector 2. Of all idiotic things that could happen. He rarely swore but at the moment he was annoyed enough to scream several profanities. Surely Cid would have been proud. Adjusting the package he marched through the 'business' sector of Midgar underground.

Taking a deep breath he tried to relax his shoulders a bit. Nope, nothing happened he was still tense. Sighing he left sector 2 behind. Looking at the address he sighed again. Tifa must have misunderstood the name and therefore had sent him to the wrong sector. And of course sector 2 was a walk over one hour to sector 6 where he had to deliver the package. He hoped that the owner wasn't busy or needed the contents urgently otherwise this would give him bad feedback for sure.

Sector 3 resembled in looks and architecture sector 5 and therefore he could move faster here as there was room on the roofs of the citizens' houses. He hopped onto one solid looking roof and proceeded to leap from house to house. The method was effective enough and in less than ten minutes he was at the entrance to sector 4.

The fourth of Midgar's districts was known for the people living there. There was not much difference if you didn't count the fact that they all were a bit _weird_ or better said they were artists. Someone interested in art or acting and entertainment lived in sector 4. Here leaping from roof to roof was impossible as all kind of things were displayed on the tops of the houses.

For him that meant he had to walk through the pathways and shortcuts of the sector. Keeping his senses alert in a case of danger he weaved through the crowds. As in the other districts he listened to people's gossip. The main topic was overall the same but he acquired different information depending on who was talking.

Geostigma.

No one knew where the disease had come from or how one could protect itself against it. Young and old, poor and rich; all being were targeted by it. Though mostly the children were infected with it.

_Mostly..._

_  
_Lifting his left arm he studied the long heavy cotton sleeve covering it. Sometimes adults and teens were infected, too. Most adults died within the week or one or two weeks after showing the symptoms: Blotches of skin formed like tumours appeared on the body. Visible in the face, neck, hands, torso or leg. Many people committed suicide before the pain got too bad. The skin paled until it became grey and the lungs filled with an unidentified fluid, coughing became a necessary evil but it hurt like hell.

It really hurt like hell, he knew. Since his infection he had pondered why he had been inflicted. At first he had thought it was his punishment for not saving Aerith. But children had come down with the terrible sickness as well and he knew for sure, that Denzel had done nothing wrong except having a pair of bastards for parents. Being afraid of Meteor they had committed suicide and left their little son in the ruins of their house.

The young boy was like a little brother to him if not a son. He and the other orphans lived with him and Tifa in the seventh Heaven and an adjourning building as no one else cared for them. Of course Barret and Marlene lived with them as well.

And he?

He lived now in Aerith's old church in the destroyed sector 5. Barely anyone lived there anymore and that was good. He had told Tifa that he wanted to make room for the ill children and she had begrudgingly accepted his reason. She was by no means satisfied with it but for now it was alright. Simply because she wanted to ease the suffering of those in her care and there was a difference if you died in a warm bed with someone at your side than in a dirty side street.

As harsh as it sounded, that was the result. None of the children in their care so far had survived. Denzel was the only one who had managed to live longer than a few weeks. All others had lost their lives only weeks after symptom appearance. He and Barret had carried at least sixteen children towards the crematory in the span of one year. The dark skinned man being a father himself had in the end been unable to bear it and had moved back to Corel to work.

While it was one hand less in the care of the sick is was one more person earning money to buy the necessary items. Tifa opened the bar only in the evening and with Geostigma spreading most people stayed at home. The worst thing was Cloud couldn't even be angry at them. Many of them had family and needed to care for them. It was just a terrible situation.

They had to count on his deliveries and their savings to pay for the expenses. Money which had been left from their travel all over the world had mostly been spent to build another seventh heaven and buying his motorcycle to make the deliveries. Otherwise there was no income. Though sometimes the children found some kind people who gave them a bit Gil because they were sick, but otherwise Tifa and he both had to work.

Finally sector 5 came into view. From here it wasn't that far anymore to the colourful sixth district. He stopped at the church and peered in. As expected no one was there and all his things were still where he had left them. Closing the door he made his way to the entrance of sector 6.

Cloud normally avoided this sector as it held many unpleasant memories. Looking at the inn he decided to rent a room for the night. It was something unusual but his arm had been bothering him the whole day and two of the scars had opened a few hours ago. The pus dribbling down his skin had burned more than any Mako injection He needed to bath tonight. The open scars would have healed by then but he needed to clean them otherwise his sick appendage wouldn't work tomorrow.

Rooms with flowing hot water weren't existent underneath the plate but you could rent one with bathroom. A fire material would then give the necessary heat to get a warm bath. He was lucky one room with a bath was still free. Paying he grabbed the key and left. There was still the damn package to deliver.

Making sure that the key was safely hidden inside his pocked he left the inn behind. It would have been more practical to leave the key with the inn keeper but the blond didn't trust the man to sell the room twice. Shiva only knew how often that happened and the brawls resulting from such actions.

Shaking his head he looked at the address. It looked familiar, had he brought a delivery there before? He couldn't remember but he was sure he knew where it was. It was at end of the sector. His senses sharpened here thievery and murder were everyday occurrences and he had left his sword behind.

He wasn't in danger per se as most people avoided him because of his Mako eyes but sometimes drunken assholes needed to demonstrate their strength and lack of intelligence by trying to beat up a former SOLDIER. Since he had no compassion for such people they mostly ended with bruises and sprained limbs. But tonight it looked good. While the paths were still full of tattered humans it was considerably less than normal. Even the fun searching ones had apparently a sense of self-preservation. Who would have thought!

Then the houses near the end of sector 6 came into view and he suppressed a groan. No! That couldn't be! Now he knew from why the address had been so familiar to him. How could he forget? The house no villa belonged to Don Corneo the infamous pimp of the sector.

Talk about bad memories indeed!

Shuddering slightly he thought about his first encounter with the lecherous man. He had worked with AVALANCHE to destroy the Mako reactor in sector 5. But the mission had gone wrong and in the end he had fallen into the church of the fifth district where he had met Aerith.

As the inhabitants of Midgar beneath the plates were basically nothing more than a bunch of gossiping housewives the rumours of a new operation of ShinRa had circulated faster than anything else. Tifa had wanted to confirm them. In order to do that she had gone to Don Corneo who had searched for a bridge. Not that he had the intention of marrying one of the females; he just needed new sluts to work for him.

But the worst thing had been that he tested their capabilities first. He and Aerith wanted to help Tifa but the guard didn't let him in as he was a guy. That had led him and Aerith on a goose chase to find the means to enter the damn villa. In the end he had been forced to dress as a girl; with dress, underwear, perfume, make up, wig and ribbon in the false hair. The brunet had even demanded that he should shave his legs. Luckily that was unnecessary as he had barely any hair left on his body. The damn Mako side effects…

But still the whole experience had been traumatising as he had been paraded like a piece of meat in front of the pervert. Together with Tifa and Aerith he had waited as the Don made his choice. To his own horror he had been chosen which had caused him to doubt Corneo's psychic capabilities and his eyesight. Because Tifa and Aerith had looked like goddesses, so why in the name of Bahamut had the man picked him?

The whole fiasco had ended with them confirming the rumours and then being dropped into the sewers by the pervert. But he had to admit his face had been comical as he discovered that he hadn't been a woman at all and as they had threatened his genitalia... he hadn't felt any sympathy for the man.

Shaking his head he pushed the memories back into the depths of his mind. The villa didn't look very different. New colour but otherwise, even the same dirty guard. Taking a breath he coughed suddenly. Pain wracked his being as spasms shook his body. Holding a tissue before his mouth he waited for the fit to subdue. It seemed to last for eternity but it didn't take more than five minutes before he could breath again without feeling like his lungs wanted to follow the liquid through his mouth.

Pulling the tissue away he studied it. The greyish liquid characteristic for the Geostigma and the blood. Nearly the whole fabric was stained red. Inner bleedings were an indicator for the progressing stadium of the sickness. In a few months he would be dead. Throwing the tissue away he strode towards the guard. He wanted nothing more than to get into his room and sleep.

The man didn't even notice him until he stood nearly in front of him. With such guards Corneo would faster dead than he could count to ten. The man raised his gun; a rifle with inlaid material. Fire2 if he saw it correct.

"What do you want here?"

"I have a delivery for your boss."

"The boss is out! Get lost!"

"Where can I find him?"

"How should I know? I'm a guard not his nanny! Now get lost or I'll shot."

He snorted. Enough was enough. Within the blink of an eye he stood so close to the man that he could feel the fool breathing. Using his sick arm Cloud grabbed the guard by the throat and lifted him up like he weighed nothing at all. The man gasped and tried to free itself to no avail.

"Listen! I need to deliver this package to your boss. I'm tired and I want to do is go to sleep so you'll tell which places your boss frequents so that I can find him. If you don't this will be very unpleasant for you. Understand?"

The smell of urine reached his nose; the man had wet himself. Great, he fought the urge to sigh. He wasn't that threatening. Easing his grip he let go and the guard fell to the ground. One coughing fit later he knew that Don Corneo had gone out to find someone for the night and further work. He searched mostly near the honeybee Inn and when he had found someone he usually invited the girls or boys to a few drinks until they were drunk enough to sign anything he gave them.

Growling slightly he left. The man was still unpleasant. He was sorely tempted to leave throw the package in the nearest corner and forget about the whole thing. But the thought of the children effectively made his discard that idea. It seemed like he would have to search for the bastard after all.

What a day, he was sure that he cursed more in the last hours than in his whole life. And he had actually threatened someone; normally that was Barret's task. Now he knew why the man had been so afraid. His whole mouth had been bloody from the coughing fit. Wiping his lips clean he continued his search.

The honeybee was near the other end of the sector so he decided to check on the bar first. The 'black chocobo' was one of the more expensive bars; it was also known for the discretion concerning matters of physical nature. For a man like Corneo it was perfect, basically he could kill someone there and no one would bat an eyelid. Entering the bar he looked around. Relatively clean, the air was fresher and the noise quieter than outside.

There was an eating area, a dance floor with multicoloured lights underneath and a darkened area for the physical matters. He spotted Corneo immediately. He wore an expensive dark green suit that made him look like a toad with a red face. The hair had begun to grey and his face had more wrinkles than he remembered but otherwise. Obviously he still downed hypers if the behaviour was any indication. He made gestures and talked to a much younger person.

The darkness made it impossible see the features but the person couldn't be older than 18 at the most, probably younger. He decided to wait a few minutes. The coughing fit had left a metallic taste in his mouth and he was thirsty anyway. Taking up a stool at the bar he ordered a drink. The woman winked at him as she pushed a glass filled with a dark red liquid over the counter.

"Don't worry sweetheart. It's on me."

Then she turned around and brought two glasses of whiskey to the table of Corneo and the unknown person. He had yet to discover if it was a boy or a girl. The clothing was visible though: Leather pants with laces and a string shirt in green.

He frowned as the whiskey was placed in front of the teen. It was spiked with juice and one or two drops of M. The juice was alright but M was distilled Mako. It was highly toxic and could cause addictions worse than the ones of Mako.

But the boy or girl had chosen to go with the man and he had no right to interfere. He would watch the happenings and as soon as they got somewhere illegal he would simply deliver his package. Sipping at his own drink he watched as the teen spat the first sip over the table. It only made it more important that he interfered. Again a sip but slower this time. Soon the first glass was empty and Corneo ordered the second round.

The teen was looking in the direction of the darkened area, as far as he could see, the youth seemed to be confused? Raising one eyebrow he frowned something was not right about the teen. Sadly he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

The lady brought the second round. This time a whiskey and a red one he didn't know. There was a cherry placed on top of the cream. At least the teen seemed to be careful. Eying the drink he ate the cherry before tasting the drink that one seemed to be to the liking of Corneo's guest as the head was tipped back and the glass emptied in seconds.

The teen swayed slightly, obviously drunk. Perhaps it was time to deliver the package. Gulping his own drink down he stood just as Corneo pulled the teen up and attempted to pull him into the darkened area. Grabbing the package he gave the barmaid a fake smile before walking towards his customer. Planting his body firmly in the light he glared while he waited for the man to acknowledge him.

His glare had the desired effect; the man looked up and met his glare. He could see recognition in the eyes and the man paled. Now he looked like a bloated dead toad. Stepping closer he addressed him. The package still needed to be delivered and then he could go to bed.

"Corneo."

From the corner of his eyes he studied the teen. It was a boy, apparently with green eyes. There were almond shaped with cat like pupils. But the glow caught his attention. They were glowing with the power of Mako. He frowned the teen was far younger than 18 and therefore he couldn't have been a SOLDIER or a cadet. Who was the kid?

His attention was pulled back to Corneo as he jumped away his face pulled into one of mock innocence. Cloud wasn't fooled.

"I didn't do anything. Really just talked to the kid!"

Now he was lying. Blond brows furrowed and he glared at Corneo. He couldn't stand the man. A frown marred his features which only made the man more nervous than he already was.

"Alright, I admit it. I gave him strong alcohol. But otherwise I didn't lay a hand on him."His frown deepened; no killing the man's a customer. Keeping control he eyed the man. He was clearly afraid of him which was no surprise. He had probably thought that he was dead after the fall into the sewers. Then the pervert made a squeaking noise and ran away. Cloud followed him with his eyes, bewildered.

Why? No, now he had to search for the idiot again. Otherwise he couldn't deliver the package. Stepping into the light he tried to see in which direction the man could have gone. His ears picked up a faint gasp; turning towards the kid he forgot to breath.

The eyes, in the dim light he had seen that it had been green ones with Mako glow but now. He had seen those eyes before and he couldn't forget them. How could he not? They haunted him in his dreams. He had looked into these insane eyes as he had been impaled on the Masamune, as Aerith had died there had been a wicked gleam and as he had killed him the life had seeped out of jade coloured orbs. This couldn't be an accident.

He fought for breath and looking composed at the same time. His lungs started to ache again and the Geostigma burned on his arm. He felt like something was killing him from the inside.

"Do you know him?"

The teen looked lost in thought for a minute before turning his face away letting a curtain of black greyish hair hide his features. Did he want to hide the Mako eyes? Who was the boy? The teen shook his head.

_Calm down Cloud. No overreacting there is a logical explanation for this besides there are certainly more persons with green eyes. Sephiroth was not the only one. _

His inner voice was probably right. It wasn't as Sephiroth had sibling so there was no need to panic. He should go and find Corneo so that he could be in bed in an hour. His arm needed to be treated too.

"Be careful, whom you pick as your drinking partner. Some might take advantage of you, if you're not sober anymore."

There he had given the teen a good advice. Now he should go after Corneo if he wanted to get sleep tonight.

"Excuse me?"

Cloud looked down again. The teen was far more petite than he himself and that was saying something. With 5ft. seven he was not exactly tall but the boy was even shorter: 5ft four maybe five? Then he could see that the teen blushed. The blond couldn't understand why? Perhaps the kid was new in business or just shy? He nearly laughed. Good one someone in the company of Corneo couldn't be innocent but maybe...

"Do you know, where he wanted to bring you?"

Blue eyes watched as the teen calmly pointed towards the darkened corner before the green eyes studied the package. He felt as his shoulders sacked. How could one so young do such a thing for living? Perhaps there was family to feed or shelter... it was certainly not uncommon. He would ask anyway.

"You are a prostitute, aren't you?"

The youthful face grew annoyed and the shoulders tensed. Arms were crossed in front of the chest. Great now the boy was angry.

"That's none of your business!"

A slut with an attitude… studying him briefly he had to complement Corneo. The man knew how to pick them. The teen was certainly something else. Wait why couldn't he give the package to the youth? If he was one of the Don's than they would meet again and he could go to sleep.

"I'm sorry. Give that Corneo when you meet him."

Finally his bed. Turning around he left the bar in the direction of the Inn. It was time to go to bed. But before he should buy a few things. He wanted to clean his arm after all. Searching for an apothecary he bought soap, bandages and a few potions against the pain and to sooth his arm.

Paying a bit Gil he entered the Inn and went to his room. It looked okay. Not overly neat but clean. The bed was alright and in the bathroom everything was working. He could start. Opening the dresser he put the potions inside. He would need them later. Taking his bag he put a clean towel near the tub. The bag was placed near the small table. Then someone knocked on the door.

He sighed in annoyance. He wanted to sleep. If this was something trivial someone was going to get … he would think of something. Unlocking he pulled the door open. It was the Inn keeper.

"There is someone waiting for you downstairs."

He raised an eyebrow. Who could be waiting for him? No one knew he was here? Tifa knew that he had a delivery to make but she had no idea that would be spending the night here? Shrugging he followed the Inn keeper downstairs after locking the door. It was Corneo. Frowning he looked at he man. The toad looked angry. It a pathetic attempt to look threatening he stormed up to him.

"Where is my delivery?"

How sweet the toad could screech?

"I gave it your toy back in the bar."

"What do you mean?"

Apparently the man was even more stupid than he had thought.

"We met in the black chocobo and you were there with someone. I gave the package to the boy."

"What? You idiot, he wasn't one of mine. You lost me a package worth more than 3000 Gil."

Cloud stayed calm but it was hard. He didn't have a natural explosive temper like Reno or Barret but when provoked... Giving the man a glare he sighed.

"This all wouldn't have happened if you would have been at home like in the contract described. But no you had to go and chase skirts. I'll go and find your package and I will deliver it tomorrow morning and you will be at home like you should have been tonight."

Don Corneo looked like he wanted to protest but a glare from those cold blue eyes silenced him and the man was nervous again. He had probably remembered that the delivery man had once threatened him with ripping his genitalia off. No need to antagonize his more than necessary. Nodding he sped away and Cloud sighed. His arm was even worse and throbbed unpleasantly. Soon he would loose consciousness.

The door to his room was locked so didn't to worry about anyone stealing his swords and bag. Nodding to the Inn keeper he left the building. It shouldn't be too hard to find the teen. He was quite pretty anyone with eyes could tell help him. Walking back to the black chocobo he peered inside but the young man was nowhere in side. Pulling five Gil out, he tapped the nearest maid on the shoulder.

"Have you seen a teen? About seventeen years old and a bit shorter than me. He had Mako green eyes and carried a package."

She looked at him as if he was insane. Sighing he lifted the ten Gil. Her eyes began to twinkle and she smiled.

"He left over forty minutes ago. I think he went into the direction of the honeybee."

Giving her the money he thanked her silently. The Honeybee Inn, not again. It seemed that tonight he had to confront his darker memories. In their quest to get into the Don's villa he had to enter this building in order to get passable underwear for his costume. He never wanted t come near the building again but if the teen was there. It seemed like he didn't have a choice.

Suppressing the next coughing fit he searched for the path leading to the most visited building of the sector. The first thing he noticed as he came near the Inn was the smell of death and blood. Frowning he prayed that not the boy had died otherwise this night would be a disaster. Looking around he noticed a bit of blood near the Honeybee.

And then he saw it: next to the wall of the Honeybee was his package. Lifting it up he was relieved to find that it was still intact. But where was the teen? The smell of blood had gotten worse so he supposed that the body had to be somewhere near. His foot connected with something loose, looking down he met the unseeing eyes of a man. He had seen death more times than he could count but he still didn't like it. The rest of the man was a few feet away.

His steps slowed and he became quiet. It was after possible that the murderer was still in the near vicinity. The former SOLDIER knew he should leave but he wanted to make sure that the youth was alright. Blue eyes studied the immediate area and there he was. About seven feet from the corpse was the teen. Judging by his position he had fallen unconscious and that face forward into the mud. Frowning he debated on what to do.

It was clearly dangerous for the teen to be here, the arm seemed to be injured too. While he normally didn't seem to be helpless; at the moment he was. He shook his head, why was he doing this? The decision had already been made. Taking the package with his damaged arm he hoisted the dark haired teen over shoulder. He didn't even twitch; had to be a deep unconsciousness. Wincing he left the area of sector 6 behind. The bed sounded so tempting at the moment.

The way wasn't that long but with his arm, the package and the living weight it ate at his reserves. The Inn keeper said nothing as Cloud walked into the Inn with an unconscious boy slung over the shoulder. In the sixth sector the business only boomed when you offered the customers your silence. The blond wouldn't have to fear anything.

Unlocking the door Cloud laid the teen on the bed. Fetching a bowl with water from the bathroom along with a rag he sat next to the young man. Carefully he cleaned the dirty face. Rolling the bloody sleeve up he was surprised to find a Wakizashi strapped to the upper arm. Untying the blade he noticed that the blood came from the weapon and not a wound like he had thought.

Unsheathing the weapon he admired the blade briefly. It was an expensive piece. The blade a fine ornaments engraved and the hilt looked like it was made of a metal he didn't know. He was tempted to use all his power to see if the element would withstand his power but that wasn't possible. The Wakizashi didn't belong to him after all. Taking the rag he cleaned the blade along with the sheath. It didn't take that long as the blood was still relatively fresh.

Placing the clean blade on the nightstand he decided that his bath was long overdue. After making sure, that the teen was sleeping he filled the tub in the adjourning bathroom with water. Untying the belts and holster he let everything fall to the floor. The sleeve and shoulder guard followed along with his sweater, pants and underwear.

His arm needed to be tended to before he could bathe. Using a clean rag he bit on his bottom lip before rubbing the rough fabric over the sensitive scars. It hurt more than any torture he had suffered at Hojo's hands. Only seconds later the skin broke open and the greyish liquid dribbled into the water. Carefully he prodded the loose skin so that every bit of pus came out. After that he massaged the potion into the open wounds before cutting the ripped skin off. His body healed fast and by the time he left the bathroom the wounds would be scars again. The potion's effects kicked in and for the next minutes he could forget that he suffered from the deadly disease.

Exchanging the water in the tub he used his own Materia to heat it. It was good that he always carried a bit of Materia with him since using the little piece, which was provided, would take hours before the tub was properly warm. After the water had the right temperature he sank into the tub. Hissing in pleasure he felt as his muscles relaxed. Taking the last clean rag he washed himself before simply enjoying the comfort of a hot bath.

Unfortunately everything good had to end. Sighing he dried himself off and dressed again. Before the teen was awake he couldn't sleep anyway. After making cleaning his mess he unlocked the bathroom door. While cleaning his thoughts had turned to Corneo again which caused him mutter threats and curses underneath his breath. Grabbing another one he started to towel his hair dry.

Opening the door he stepped back into the sleeping room. The wooden frame shook a bit as he shut the door the other hand drying his hair. His eyes were immediately drawn to the body on the bed. His hands stopped what they were doing as green eyes stared at him. He couldn't look away.

"How did I get here?"

It was not the question he expected but he would answer. After all the teen deserved to know what had happened while he was unconscious. Blankets rustled as the unnamed youth wrapped them around his body. Funny, it wasn't that cold.

"I carried you here."

"Why?"

What a suspicious kid; but he could relate. Often enough he had been in situations beyond his control and he had hated every minute of it.

"I was told that you were not one of Corneo's... toys. I searched for you because of the delivery I gave you."

"That still doesn't explain why you brought me here. You could have grabbed your package and let me be."

Now the boy was being stupid.

"You do know, that being defenceless near the Honeybee is dangerous, don't you?"

"No!"

"I see."

At least now he knew that the boy was certainly no prostitute. The first thing they learned was that near the Honeybee you could make the most money. Being defenceless there could have fatal consequences. While staying with Tifa in sector 7 he had seen it often enough.

There was no need to speak more. He had a few things to take care of. Sinking onto the chair near the table he wrote a few comments for the delivery he had to make. Such as that the customer broke deals and wasn't there when he should be. It wouldn't have consequences for Corneo as he was a rich man. But if he could avoid it; no more deliveries to this man.

While writing he was keenly aware of the teen's eyes on him. It had been a long time since someone had studied him so intensely and he had no explanation for it since he had met the boy only a few hours ago. He wasn't that interesting. Pushing one blond strand out of his eyes he shrugged slightly. If the kid wanted to study him, let him at least he was quiet and didn't disturb him.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see as the sheets were wrapped tighter around the petite body. Still cold; perhaps the alcohol he had drunk. The whiskey had been spiked with diluted Mako and the red drink? The cherry had been soaked with it if he remembered correctly. While Tifa avoided serving such drinks she had to offer that what he customers wanted. Diluted Mako gave most people a kick that they were high for hours afterwards. It was annoying to drag them home.

"Take a bath, if you're cold."

He didn't need to look up to point his hand towards the bathroom door. A bath would do him good and he had left the clean towel there along with his shampoo and everything.

He saw as the teen stood. The sheets pooled around his feet. Taking his eyes back to his work he listened to the steps. There was a sound and he was off the chair in seconds. Wrapping his arms around the petite body he caught the dark haired youth as he stumbled forward. Even through the clothing he could feel that the body heat was a bit lower than normal.

"You okay?"

Long strands of dark hair hit him lightly in the face as the youth shook his head. He caught the expression. It was confusion. Why would the boy be confused? Perhaps he had meant to lie? Then something else caught his attention: The smell! The boy smelt like Mako, alcohol and something else, he couldn't put his finger on it but he was sure he had smelt it before and the hair? The colour was not natural, he could tell. The hair smelt like a mixture of ash and something else.

"Your name?"

"Kadaj."

"I'm Cloud."

Kadaj; a usual name but who was he to comment on it? His mother had named him after the Cetra god of sadness and torment. Making sure that Kadaj was standing he let go. The teen made a few shaky steps before falling forward again. Wrapping his arm around the waist the blond helped him into the bathroom before closing the door behind him.

Turning around he was surprised that the door wasn't locked. For someone who had been so suspicious Kadaj seemed to be very trusting or just naïve. It was probably the latter because the young man had behaved very unusual for someone coming from Midgar. Perhaps he came from a smaller town? It wasn't his business anyway. Finishing the report he grabbed one of his books from the bag. It was a book on Mako physiology and one of the few available to the public.

He had noticed that his body hadn't changed since he escaped from Nibelheim. During their quest to defeat Sephiroth and stop Meteor he had been too busy to pay attention to himself but after his infection with Geostigma only a month after the reunion failed he had time. Barret had been helping them in opening the new 7. Heaven as he noticed the greyish deformation of his arm. After that everything had gone rather fast. They opened the delivery service and shortly after that he moved into the church.

Now he had the illness for over a year and a cure wasn't in sight. The ShinRa scientists were just as clueless as the rest of the people and for once the corporation seemed to be innocent. As more than a few employees were also stricken with the greyish scars. He heard the bathroom door open and shut again. Sheets were wrapped again around the slight figure and Kadaj sat on the bed.

"Where is my dagger?"

"On the nightstand behind you."

Without a sound the blade was drawn. Kadaj studied his blade. Did he think that he manipulated it?

"You cleaned it."

"Yes."

Stating the obvious. Had he been like that as he had been in that age? No; he had been sitting in a glass chamber and was used a guinea-pig as a teen. Besides that he had always been a quiet person and not one for too many words. The only one he had longer talks with had been Zack.

"Why did you clean it?"

Was his every action questioned by the younger one? Apparently yes, it was. Sighing inaudibly he gathered his thoughts.

"If you haven't noticed, your right sleeve is completely soaked in blood. I thought it was yours until I noticed the sheath you carried beneath the sleeve. Throw a beheaded body seven feet away from your location into the mix and you get a picture."

"He was threatening me."

"No need for defending yourself, no one has accused you."

"I didn't."

"Whatever."

Turning his attention back to the book he heard as Kadaj stretched out on the bed. Only minutes later he could hear rhythmic breathing. The teen had fallen asleep, it didn't really surprise him. The young man had drunk enough alcohol to get a Coerl tipsy. It was a small miracle that he had been awake for so long. Turning back to the page he lost himself in the complicated text. In the background he registered the annoying noise coming from the bedroom next door.

He remembered dimly that the Inn keeper had babbled something about a wedding and the party being in his rooms. It seemed like the newly wed couple was also spending the night here; joy! A groan made him look towards the bed; Kadaj had been woken by the noise.

Frowning he sighed. Why him? A peaceful night seemed impossible now.

"Newly weds…"

"Does marriage equal such odd noises?"

Blond strands fell into his face as he watched his young 'guest'. His eyebrow vanished behind the bangs. No, the boy was definitely not from Midgar and he had never been in the military.

"You're not from Midgar, are you?"

"No! Why?"

"You're naivety speaks for itself!"

"I'm not naive!"

"Perhaps not in everything, but your question certainly indicated, that you have no idea what is going on in the room right next to this one. Am I correct?"

"What of it? You cannot know everything!"

"You're being defensive, again."

Kadaj stayed quiet. There was something odd about him. Cloud frowned, he didn't know what it was but it was there. The way the green eyes looked at him, there were many emotions and most confused him: anger, resentment and hate. But at the same time there was need, something akin to affection and happiness. He didn't understand.

If he didn't know any better he would say the teen was schizophrenic. Once he, too, had thought he was stricken with that as he heard a voice in his head. Of course later it had turned out to be Sephiroth who was controlling him but the insane man was gone for good. He had made sure of it. But sometimes he wondered if the prize hadn't been too high. So many lives had been lost. Starting with Vincent's life as a Turk and Lucrecia. The whole inhabitants of Nibelheim followed and hundreds of other people.

_Her_ life had been lost too…

"So what was that earlier?"

What the!..

"Sex, their wedding night I would say."

Turning a page he studied the graphic of a manipulated cell. His would look different since his body had JENOVA's cells also…

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"Sex?"

He felt the book slip from his fingers. More than a little shocked he stared at Kadaj. The jade green eyes shone with amusement and he laughed briefly. Clod was surprised it was a young laugh and he sounded like a child.

"You look funny."

"How old are you!"

"16... why?"

16! So young; no; he wasn't there to explain the mechanics of sex to the teen. To be honest he didn't even know how. ShinRa hadn't taught them and he had learned everything through practise.

"Never mind, just forget that I asked."

"I want to know what Sex is!"

He ignored the teen. Now acted like a spoiled child. Grabbing his book he searched briefly for the right page before continuing with the text. Twenty pages until he had finished the chapter. After that he wanted to go to bed and get his deserved sleep. It had been a long day.

A few minutes later he closed the book with a 'snap'. Startled Kadaj looked in his direction but he ignored it. Instead he stretched and then looked towards the bed. Time to go to sleep.

"Move!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's late and I want to go to sleep. You're between me and the bed."

Startled he watched as full pink lips were pulled into a pout. Green eyes peered at him with a horrified look. His lips twitched, the teen was cute when he looked like this. Sighing he shook his head.

"Move over!"

"What?"

"You obviously don't want to leave the bed and I want to sleep. So I suggest we share the bed. Otherwise you'll get the floor."

Kadaj moved and lifted the sheets for him. With practised moves he pulled the gloves, belts and boots off. Putting them aside he slid under the blankets next to the younger one.

"Good night."

He was so tired. Closing his eyes he was asleep in minutes. A few minutes later he heard something. Keeping his face relaxed and his body motionless. It took a few minutes before he noted that a warm body was lying on him. Lifting his head; he saw that Kadaj had pillowed his head on his chest. An Arm was also slung over his waist and their legs were tangled. To his surprise he noticed that his own hands were on the teen's hip and the other around the waist. His fingers flexed as a shiver of desire ran through him.

Carefully he withdrew his hands hoping that the teen would stay asleep. Separating their legs left him a bit cold. It had been a nice feeling and his heart was racing in his chest. Then he felt the fingers on his waist digging into his sweater. A small protesting noise could be heard.

He forgot to breathe. Did the teen know what he was doing to him? Hands gripped the pale arms and pulled Kadaj upwards. Forcing the young man to face him. Sapphire met jade coloured orbs and he couldn't look away; he didn't want to. There was much in that one gaze and his eyes mirrored the emotions in them.

The pink lips parted and Kadaj wanted to speak but he prevented it. Silencing him with his finger. He knew this wouldn't last. They should stop; both their hearts would be broken after this night. There wasn't an explanation but he knew it. All they had would be tonight and nothing more than sadness and loneliness would remain.

"Don't…"

Pulling the face closer he tilted the chin slightly. Green eyes watched him with curiosity not giving the teen a chance to back out he fit their lips together. Holding the head in place his fingers slid over the silky material of the shirt before resting briefly on the thin waist. Pulling the body closer he pressed them against each other. Wanting to assure himself that this was real his fingers spread over the left side of the chest; feeling the rapidly beating heart beneath.

Pulling away he pushed slightly against the pale nose. His fingers sliding over the smooth skin. A soft sigh was the answer he got while looking into the green eyes. This should last for eternity. Did Kadaj feel the swells on his fingers? Was it uncomfortable?

A smaller hand covered his. Linking their fingers and holding them. Pink lips smiled briefly before placing clumsy kissed on his knuckles making his breathing hitch and his cheeks flush. He smiled before shifting their positions. Letting Kadaj sit on his thighs. The pale cheeks were flushed red and the lips slightly swollen.

The dark coloured head was resting on his shoulder the face hidden in the curve of his neck. For second Cloud was worried that he had gone too far. Forcing Kadaj to face him the searched the face for a clue as to what he had done wrong, but there was nothing.

Leaving his hand where it was he pushed the tips of their noses together and kissed him again, his lips working against the unmoving one of the teen. Parting his own he moved his tongue over the closed mouth while his hand slid to the back of the younger one's head. Swallowing the gasp he pushed his tongue in. The taste was something he wanted to burn into his memory beneath the flavour of whiskey and fruits: rich and sweeter than anything he ever had known.

And then the lips beneath him came to life and his actions were returned; a clumsy tongue pushing against his own. The quiet moan was lost between them as he felt surprisingly strong arms rested on his shoulders. Fingers digging into the blue fabric. After a few moments he noticed that his lungs were burning at they should separate if he didn't want to pass out from lack of air.

Kadaj looked very peaceful, but Cloud sensed an underlying confusion and not for the first time he wondered if this was a good idea. The fact aside that both their hearts would be broken; as far as he could tell the teen had no idea what they were doing. Was it right? In that moment the pair of fine hands slid over his shoulder and he suppressed a sigh. No he didn't want this to stop.

His fingers toyed with the strings of the shirt. They were clearly overdressed and he wanted to know if the remaining skin was as soft as the face. But he needed Kadaj's permission; he wouldn't do anything the younger one didn't want. There was a smile and a small nod. Only a moment later the strings were opened and the pale skin accessible.

Kadaj looked at him before lowering his face. Their lips touched and parted. The blond did his best to get the youth to respond to his own actions and Kadaj did just that. He was clumsy but very enthusiastic. Separating them he placed small kisses along the jaw and neck carefully listening for the noises the teen made. As he pecked a spot in the curve where neck and shoulders met he gasped and Cloud took note that slim fingers dug harder into his own shoulders.

Kadaj's hips bucked into his own and he hissed biting onto his bottom lip. Controlling the urge to repeat the motion he listened to the noises his... lover made. Sighing he studied his young partner. He looked divine like this with closed and the pink lips parted. Then he pulled away and was kissed quite aggressively as hips were pressed repeatedly against his.

Stopping him Cloud ignored the whine and flipped Kadaj over. Pressing their lips together he cut off any responses. His erection began to hurt and they should move forward. Green eyes opened and nimble fingers played with the zipper of his sweater before pulling it down. His own fingers loosened the second pair of strings and he pushed the green fabric up and over the dark head. The blond just what kind of hair colour was hidden under the dye.

The he felt as his sweater was pulled over his shoulders and he adjusted his arms so that the material could slide over his arms. Now their upper bodies were bare and his gaze swept over the pale flawless skin. Perfection was the only word that came to Cloud.

Then he noticed that Kadaj wasn't looking at his chest but his left arm and he stiffened. Of course, the Geostigma; how could he forget that? What would the younger teen now think? It had been a bad idea. Where was his ironclad self-control? Carefully he separated himself but the grip on his shoulders tightened, being hard enough to leave bruises. Their chests were touching as his soul mate hugged him.

When was the last time he had been hugged like this? With so much emotions between them? He couldn't remember. Was this the first time?

Kadaj twisted under him until their bodies were on the same height. He wasn't much taller than him, two inches at most. They pressed tightly against each other and lowered his head to nip at the skin of the shoulders and the fine collarbone. One hand slid over the smooth pale skin; feeling the muscles hidden beneath. Reaching the chest he smirked slightly before pinching one nipple.

A sharp gasp was his reward. He wondered what would happen if he replaced his fingers with his mouth. He did just that and the teen moaned loudly before pulling him away. Their lips crashed together and Cloud could feel as hands travelled down his spine. Breaking away he took deep gulps of air. He felt light-headed. Kadaj wasn't much better his eyes were glazed over and he fell onto the mattress pulling the blond with him.

Brazing himself on his good arm his other hand touched the belt which held the leather pants on the teen's body. With a small sound he opened the buckle and peeled the formfitting material off the long legs. As to be expected there was no underwear.

Blue eyes travelled over the pale body. He had been right the word perfection was suiting for Kadaj. Every inch of the young man was smooth and flawless. He noted that his earlier observation had been correct. The body beneath him had a high Mako concentration as he had suffered the same side effects. No facial hair except what was on the head and face. But it didn't matter, there were more important things.

He himself was divested of his remaining clothing and they were both naked in front of each other. Cloud fought the urge to blush; his modesty had been taken care of while he had been a cadet. But it was important what the other one thought of his body. They both had a slender figure with Kadaj being a bit thinner and more petite. It could change though as he was only 16 and not fully grown.

Green met blue and the former SOLDIER wondered briefly what the teen searched his eyes. Leaning forward he held the gaze as his hand caressed the pale skin of the stomach sinking lower and lower until…

"Ahh..."

.. He touched the erection. It was delicious image. Blue eyes swept over his kindred soul. He never wanted to forget: The face contorted into ecstasy, eyes shut, lips parted, the back arching into the mattress, the hands fisting the blankets and the toes clenched as the legs were pressed against the bed.

Crawling over he pressed them together before his hand began to move up and down. Long fingers wandered into his blond hair as slim hips tried to buck into his own. Oh no, not yet, this wouldn't be over so fast. Green eyes opened; dazed they seemed to peer into his soul.

Then he released Kadaj sat at the end of the bed. Returning the deep gaze he tried to see past the pretty face. But he knew was afraid of what he would see. He was sharply reminded that they both would leave with broken hearts. Forcefully he pushed the thought aside, no now.

Lifting one of the pale legs he briefly admired the limb. Then he placed small kisses all over the shin. Following upwards he drew an invisible pattern on the smooth skin with his tongue; over the shin, the knee and the thigh. Silently he listened to the noises of pleasure and he felt a rush. He was the one who brought the teen to make the sounds and evoked the reactions.

Using his hands he trailed over the inner thighs; effectively distracting Kadaj before he closed his mouth over his erection. The reaction was immediate: the back arched and lips parted but no sound was heard. Relaxing his throat he concentrated on drawing this out. There was one thing that he had forgotten, his lover was young and was making love for the first time. He had no control over his reactions. Seconds later muscles stiffened and he came with a scream.

Cloud was surprised and pulled away. A bit dazed he watched as the young one lay on the sheets. The tension completely gone. The long traces were spread around him like a halo and for an odd moment he thought the colour was silver.

A bit of semen had ended in his face and on the pale stomach. Carefully he cleaned his face and then used his finger to wipe the pearly liquid off the smooth skin. That the teen was watching him was an added bonus. Meeting the green eyes he leaned forwards and kissed him. This time Kadaj was the one who changed their positions as he pushed him onto the mattress. Moaning slightly he closed his eyes as those pink lips and skilled hands drifted over his chest and stomach.

Then Cloud felt the fingertips grazing his side and he tried to swallow the laugh with partial success. The teen picked it up and seconds later he was being tickled. Trying to evade the attack he squirmed helplessly. Grabbing a few of the long strands he pulled the head down. Releasing the strands his fingers enclosed the chin making eye contact while his fingers travelled over the spine.

Dark hair spilled over him as the younger blanketed him with his own body. Pleased he noted that Kadaj was hard again. The tension left the petite frame and Cloud shuddered as teeth were nipping at his neck. Tilting his head he offered the teen more access. His own fingers caressed the back absently while the other traced patterns over the hipbone.

On their own the fingers slid lower over the beginnings of Kadaj's nice backside. After a few minutes they slipped a bit deeper. The teen tensed and a deep blush covered his face. As adorable as he was Cloud wanted him to be comfortable so he withdrew the hand.

Before he could react a pale hand enclosed his. The face tilted towards him the younger one was offering a small smile. With the dark colour in his face he appeared to be the picture of innocence. Slowly his hand was placed where it had been. Meeting those green eyes with his own he searched for doubt and fear, but there was none only desire, lust, affection and... Something that pained him more than anything else: love.

Smiling himself he tried to distract his lover by tucking the long hair behind the ears before he placed his lips of the sensitive skin of the throat. He savoured the groan he got for that action as one strong leg tangled with his own. Meanwhile his other hand ventured deeper and deeper. Looking into the green eyes he kissed Kadaj and while there tongues sparred he shifted there positions. He was still lying on the bed, one leg interlinked but the teen was now sitting on his thighs.

One of his hands inched over the nightstand until he found the first compartment, where he had put his potions earlier today. Sliding it open his hand searched for one of the potion vials. He noted that his actions were watched with something like confusion and curiosity.

Then his fingers hit something cold and he closed his hand around the vial. Shutting the compartment he turned his attention back to the more important things. Cloud left the vial near the pillow as he pushed the teen slightly so that he sat a bit higher. He seemed to be highly uncomfortable as he pressed their pelvises together. Those lips on his felt so good that for a second he forgot what he wanted to do.

But then he remembered and tightened his grip on the slim hips. Shaking his head he kissed the teen briefly before opening his vial. Coating his fingers he put the vial aside for later use. Placing kisses and nips on the pale throat and chin he pushed the dyed hair aside.

Meanwhile his coated fingers trailed down. Carefully he pushed. Watching the face for any kind of discomfort he deepened the contact. Kadaj blushed and looked away but he didn't seem to be in pain. Then he smirked slightly as he crooked his finger. Green eyes rolled back and lips parted in a loud scream. Cloud smiled; committing the image to memory. Then he added another finger until he deemed the teen ready.

The pleasant noises subdued and the blond could feel the green eyes on him as he opened the vial for the second time. Using the potion on his erection he hissed slightly. As soon as he was finished the vial was thrown over his back. Without paying more attention to it he looked back at his lover.

Pale cheeks were flushed and greed eyes glowed with desire. There was no fear or hesitation. Smiling the teen leaned forward and his face was enclosed in a curtain of black greyish hair. A small kiss was placed on his jaw. There was no word to describe the emotions he felt. Hands were being placed on his shoulders and Kadaj lowered himself. Cloud hissed.

Shiva!

Forcing his eyes to remain open he shivered in pleasure. It was so tight and the urge to move was overwhelming but he didn't want to hurt the younger one more than it already would. His hands were placed on the slim hips so that he could support the weight and it left Kadaj in control of rhythm and speed. Despite his best intentions his eyes shut.

He could hear as the teen hissed in pain. Perhaps he should have used more potions. Removing one hand from the hips he placed it on the erection, moving his hand slowly up and down. Kisses were peppered on the pale face and slowly the tension left the petite frame. Removing his hand he fisted the sheets trying to alleviate the tension.

Small hands framed his face forcing him to look up. Blue met green as the younger placed his own dark haired head against his blond one. Pulling back, pink lips formed a shaky smile and he nodded slightly. Cloud sighed before shifting a bit; Kadaj should enjoy this as much as would. Retreating he pushed back in and was lost. The teen screamed, head falling to his side.

The blond sighed. His whole body was on fire. In his entire life he had never felt like this. Listening to the sounds the younger made was driving him mad. Kadaj's eyes were closed and the mouth open. He wanted to remember everything. Carefully he intertwined their fingers and pressed them against the mattress. Enjoying every motion he moved faster as the feelings became too much.

Dark hair was flying as the teen arched his back again. Cloud smiled, he would never forget this day. Green eyes rolled back, the breathing hitching and the toes curled again. Kadaj looked divine as he came seconds later. Blue eyes snapped shut and he screamed his pleasure.

Cloud fell back, taking huge gulps of air. Looking up he watched as the younger one separated them before resuming the position he had slept in earlier this day. The dark head on his chest with one arm wrapped around his waist. Searching he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both their bodies. Closing his arms around the hips he leaned forward and kissed the green eyed teen. It would be the last one. Tightening his grip he fell asleep.

It had been his infected arm that had woken him. Keeping his breathing calm and even he concentrated on the rhythmic movement of Kadaj's chest. The teen was still asleep. Glancing at the clock near the door he closed his eyes. Only five in the morning no wonder he had woken. Normally his arm bothered him around three. He had slept unexpectedly long.

He had shifted again while sleeping. Their legs were tangled again and the fingers of his healthy arm were interlinked with the one of his kindred spirit. Lifting his head he was content to watch his partner sleep. But only minutes later the boy... young man stirred. Smiling sadly he sank back onto the pillow and closed his eyes for all purposes appearing to be asleep.

Now was the time where their hearts would be broken and both being awake would only make it more painful. So he would pretend.

He felt as the legs were untangled and their hands separated. He missed the warmth of the other body the instant it disappeared and it took more than all his will to remain motionless except murmuring something inaudible and then turning around before drawing the blanket tighter around himself.

Kadaj was creeping around the room and getting dressed. Any normal human wouldn't have heard him. The steps came closer again and he could hear a small metallic sound. Of course the Wakizashi, he needed his weapon. Then there was silence and Cloud could only hear the somewhat choked breathing of the young man. Then he retreated abruptly and the former SOLDIER heard the sound of a door closing. But it was the door to the bathroom and not the corridor.

Confused he listened for a sound but he couldn't hear anything. Then the door knob was turned and he put his on the pillow again. One hand now on the blanket and the other underneath the pillow.

The steps came closer and against his will the blond hoped that the younger one would slip under sheets with him. But it didn't happen instead finger pulled his ring carefully from his right hand. Then something was placed on his chest. Kadaj was quiet as he went to the door. Locks sprang open and he knew the teen would leave.

"They're silver."

The door closed and he was gone. Opening his eyes Cloud sat up with the braid clutched in his hand. So he had been right. Caressing the silky strands shortly he got ready for the day. Hissing in pain he packed his clothes before leaving the Inn. He couldn't stay there any longer.

Grabbing the package he hastened through the sector until he stood in front of the villa. The same guard from last night was standing in front of the doors. This time he was allowed to enter without having problems. The Don was waiting in the disturbing office where he had once been picked as a good fuck for the night. Calmly he handed the package over and got the money for it.

He almost ran out of the sector and only stopped as he reached his church. He didn't know whether to thank Tifa for getting the wrong address or cursing her. With the braid in the hand he fell asleep; dreaming of a night full of love…

End Flashback

Blue eyes focused again and he was once more back in the reality. Looking around he noticed that Nanaki, too, was sleeping. His two sons were curled around him. Glancing down he met the blood red gaze of his companion.

"Are you alright? You looked sad for a moment."

Vincent was very perceptive; he knew that he wouldn't get an answer but he asked nonetheless. Shaking his blond head he caressed the black strands again while looking into the distance.

"It was just a memory; nothing more nothing less."

"I see."

"_Kadaj. Come on the portal is closing. We have to go back."  
_  
Aerith stood near the young clone. Green eyes, too, were unfocused and there was the same kind of sadness in them as had been in Cloud's only moments ago. He wasn't stupid. The Cetra had meant for him to hear this. Normally he could only see the occupants of the Lifestream but he couldn't hear them. She had wanted him to know.

_"Coming."  
_  
Together they watched as they all left the world of the living behind. Sometime in the near future they would meet again, but until it was time they would have their memories to draw on. Behind the red cape Vincent's lips twitched at the thought. Closing his eyes he fell asleep again.

Cloud watched them go. A slight smile gracing his lips as he did. Vincent had fallen asleep and he was cradling the vampire's head in his lap, black hair spilling over his legs. It was nice to know, that his friends hadn't forgotten. Though most of them he met nowadays in the streets, only Zack, Aerith and Kadaj were left in the Promised Land.

Looking into the direction where the silver haired youth was leaving the land of the living for another year, he spoke. His fingers going to one of the many pockets hidden in his belts. Silently he caressed the silver strands. .

"I know…"

He didn't finish as Vincent woke up. Wordless they, too, left the cliff.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about the ancient forest?"

"Sounds good."

And so they did.

Fin…


End file.
